This Is War
by PaperInk Tales
Summary: Roxas has an unhealthy friendship with Axel, whom decides one day to strike up a deal with Roxas. Curious, Roxas agrees. He soon learns of an old war that plagues not only him but as well his future.
1. Introduction

**Author Notes:**

The title of the story is from Thirty Minutes To Mars. I loved this song a lot. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Supernatural. Yaoi. Violence. Vulgar Language.

Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.

* * *

_Prologue._

**. **

**. **

Hot, simmering summer in the afternoon inside the humid high school cafeteria, grinding my teeth eagerly while the smirking blond across the room smiled and laughed with his friends that seem so unfamiliar to me.

My names Axel, I'm eighteen years old in my senior year. I'm known for my spiky red hair and green eyes, and the particular upside purple triangles underneath both my eyes.

I have four best friends whom are sitting along side me around the circular table beside the window with closed blinds. Their all a bit eccentric with their own hobbies and such, rowdy and sometimes a little unethical but we all get along with each other.

Demyx, is an eighteen year old with dirty blond hair that's styled into a sort of mullet. He's an ongoing musician, plays any type of instrument and is happy when he does. I usually hang out with him when there's nothing else to do.

Setzer, a bully with thin long white hair, has many random scars covering his face from stray cats he keeps picking up off the street. He's a little egotistic but that's foreshadowed by Demyx's annoyance.

Riku, a bisexual silver-haired pretty boy. He has this luscious blue greenish eyes and is a lot more cool and collected than the rest of us, has very reasonable explanations and is rather keen on humourous jokes than Demyx is.

And the last one is Marluxia, a pink ruffled haired male with bright streaming blue eyes. He's a bit sadistic and at times finds me annoying more than Demyx, he's intelligent and capable of doing anything that sets his mind to it. Although he usually fails at those endeavors.

Like any popular guy in school; I have a rival or arch nemeses. Roxas Strife, he's seventeen and is in Grade eleven. He's the complete opposite of me, has no friends, isn't so smart. No girlfriend or talent. Also has a very bad attitude problem that pisses the rest of us off.

I absolutely hate him, but when I'm bored he amuses me.

We hated each other since we first met, well he did. I thought he was pretty cool until he spit on me, and put gum in my hair.

Roxas is the only one who speaks back to us, and badly. He makes up rumors, and sometimes screws things up, like when we try to woo the teachers so we could leave early. He messes everything up and with his stupid smirk upon his face, he makes me mad.

* * *

_Morning- 9:20Am_

* * *

It's the last day of school, tonight there's going to be a party happening. Demyx walked with me down the hallway as we talked about where it was going to be. Right away on my left, I spotted Roxas standing by himself wearing a lot of baggy black clothes, the only thing that was bright on him was his golden messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

He noticed us, there was this grim stoic expression on his face. He slammed his locker shut and quickly walked off down the hall before we could get close.

Roxas only comes to school after first period, he shows up when the bell is about to ring. I have second class with him and he always sits in the back or front, depends where I sit.

Demyx tapped my shoulder and waved, he quickly walked off to his classroom while I turned the corner where a set of stairs were. I ran up them and turned the corner swiftly to find Roxas and Riku glaring at each other like two hotheaded dogs about to scrap it out.

Riku has a grin on his face, "Calm down spaz, I did nothing wrong," Riku told him, a sharp growl escaped.

Roxas sighed, "Fucking nuisance."

Riku's mouth twitched, he gave Roxas a cold stare before pushing Roxas back, he hit the back of the lockers and his binder instantly fell from his hands to the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the opportune time as I ran past and kicked his binder down the hall way.

"Whoops!" I let out a chuckle.

I ran into the classroom. Quickly finding a seat next to Setzer in the back row on the opposite side of the windows. I pressed my back on the wall, Setzer was texting Seifer on his phone, another school bully who liked to piss of one of Roxas's friends. Right on time, Roxas walked in, binder in hand with the same emotionless expression he had on earlier.

He sat down next to the window by himself, staring at the fleeting birds outside, perched on a nearby branch. I turned my attention to the alarming color of pink that entered the room, Marluxia headed towards Roxas, tapping his finger against his desk and he recieved Roxas's attention right away. After a few moments of both of them talking, Roxas's bit his buttom lip, he stood up from his desk and punched Marluxia in the face.

Marluxia stumbled back, holding his jaw where Roxas punched him. A short chuckle escaped the sadist's mouth, he turned and walked over to Setzer and I. His smile never leaving his face.

Shrugging his shoulders, he took the seat next to me. "I was just giving the kids some tips," Marluxia answered both of mine and Setzer questions outloud.

I grinded my teeth again, placing both my arms ontop of the desk and leaned forward a bit. I hated the image of Roxas actually landing a hit on Marluxia's face. Damn brat will get it worse today.

Setzer raised his eyes from his cellphone, he placed the device into his pocket. "Tips? What kind?" He asked curiously.

"How to make friends, maybe learn to control his anger issue," Marluxia couldn't help but chuckle again.

Setzer went along with him, "No way anyone would last with Roxas, making friends is absolutely impossible." Setzer said, the teacher walked in and he turned his body to the front.

I couldn't imagine Roxas having friends either, that little emo kid was way to strict, blunt and hateful all in one.

My mouth twitched, "Maybe," I muttered too myself before looking at the teacher.

* * *

_After school- 3:12pm_

* * *

We stood in the parking lot right after school, I don't exactly know why. We just seem to do that a lot, not like none of us complains about it.

"When will the party start?" Demyx asked us, he was leaned up against Riku's black satin car.

Riku shrugged. "Whenever people get there, and if there's any beer."

Demyx pulled his black berry out from his sweater pocket. "I'll text people. BYOB"

"What does that mean? Bring Your Own Boyfriend?" I joked, Demyx gave me an odd look though.

"No Axel, it means. Bring Your Own Beer." He then went back to texting, I rolled my eyes.

Riku nudged my arm,"Over there." He motioned with his head, I turned and saw Roxas coming out from the school, music blasting from his earphones.

_Emo music?_

"Hey, Strife. You dropped something!" Setzer called out, Roxas ignored him though.

Riku pouted once he left the school grounds. "He's no fun."

"Who cares. Marluxia! Who's coming to the party? Any ideas!?" I asked Marluxia. The pink haired male was standing next to me, staring at his cellphone.

He glanced at me, "Not Roxas," We all laughed.

"Of course, who would actually invite that loser?" Riku commented, I nudged his shoulder when I noticed someone else that was oddly familiar. A small thin brunette with striking blue eyes, he was wearing dark blue jeans with black sneakers and a black sleek sweater, around his arm was a dark brown book bag.

Beside him was an auburn haired female with dark purple eyes. Wearing a light pink dress and dark purple sneakers with a black book bag around her shoulder.

"The other Strife." I muttered.

Sora Strife, the older twin to Roxas. The girl next to him is Kairi, rumor has it their both dating. Sadly, Riku likes both of them, but because Sora is brother to Roxas, he doesn't talk to him.

Demyx broke the silence. "Okay guys, a few people texted back. Their going to send the text around, we should go pick up some alcohol just to get started."

I turned away from the retreating form of Sora and Kairi, pulling my keys from my pocket. "Alright, let's go." I muttered, poking Riku's forehead.

Riku moved around his car and went in, Marluxia went with him. Demyx came into my dark red 4x4 truck.

Pushing the key in and turning it, unlocking both doors on each side. Once we got in, I again pushed the key into the ignition and the car started. "Are you going to tell him?" Demyx abruptly asked me, I knew what he was talking about.

I smiled. "Maybe.. tonight." I drove out of the parking lot. I had a crush on Marluxia, and it's been an on going crush for three years now. I always had the excuse to ask him out, but I was too afraid it'll ruin our friendship. Tonight has to change everything, it has too.

I drove down the same block where Roxas, Sora and Kairi go down. I saw all three after a few minutes. Feeling an almost dark energy, I shook of the uneasy feeling and kept driving. Demyx talked about how much he hated his math teacher, I thought maybe Demyx was trying to find a way to complain about how lazy he is.

I ignored the feeling for now and listened to Demyx's complaints.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

* * *

I closed the front door once I entered my house. I felt this ach inside my chest, this swirl of anger and resentment towards Axel and his stupid friends. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I shake the thought out of my head. Taking my shoes off and walking across the living room to the kitchen, an older version of me was sitting at the table, eating a box of poptarts.

Cloud Strife, my uncle.

He was wearing a black v-neck short and washed out jeans. "How was school Roxy?" He asked me, rolling my eyes I sat down and groaned at the memory of my day I had to go through.

"The usual, it was nothing special," I replied dryly. He gave me a nod and passed me a strawberry pop tart on a plate.

I mutter a thanks and take the pop tart and bit into it. Suddenly we both hear the front door opening, and a yell from my possible twin brother.

"See you later Kairi!" The door closed and he entered the kitchen after he took his shoes off. A relieved sigh escaping his lips. "Amazing day." I rolled my eyes again.

"Why not walk her home?" I sarcastically suggested.

He perked up from the fridge and ran towards the door, "Great idea Roxy! Thanks," Sora called out, and then the door slammed once more and there was the faint calls of Kairi down the street.

"Roxas," I glanced up at my uncle who had another pop tart in his hand. "I know some things are hard to deal with but just have hope things will change," He said, as if he were pleading for me to forget the pain of everyday life.

I closed my eyes and gave a nod, "Sure, whatever," I told him, reopening my eyes, I got up from the table and quickly headed up the stairs.

All of these lingering thoughts began to protrude to the top of my mind, my parents died in a car accident a yera ago. Sora thinks it's my fault just because I could have died with them, and maybe I should have. He ignores my existence at school. I get bullied by the popular guys in school, reasons I don't even know why? Maybe they like that I'm weaker then they are, well think again you bastards!

I grabbed the doorknob to my bedroom and pushed it open. Clothes were sprawled all along the floor, games from my PS3 were by my closet door, a few stacks of paper inside were spoiled from a pepsi can that was shot in here a few weeks ago by Axel. The bed wasn't even properly made, I closed the door and walked over to it and lied down.

Grabbing one of my plush pillows and hugging it tightly to my chest. I closed my eyes and soon my body came heavy and everything fell into sweet darkness.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Hey. Thanks for reading.**

**Now, Please review, no flames or bashing please! :)**


	2. Frowns Reject

Author notes: _5/26/11.-Rewritten._

~I've been re-writing this entire story. I have spotted a lot of mistakes.

**Warning:** Mild Swears.

-Axel and Roxas have hated each other since forever. Axel has thought of something interesting to propose of the blonde, but will Roxas agree to do this for him?

**Read. _Review._**

Frowns Reject.

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

I heard something rustling in my bedroom, my lamp that was sitting on my book shelf was on and blinding my eyes. I groaned and opened my eyes, Sora was shirtless a few feet from me, looking through my basket of clean clothes.

He didn't turn to me. "Ready for the party?" He asked.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. "What.. party?"

He then turned to me and smirked. "Axel's." He replied with a grin.

Rolling my eyes,"You should know.. actually everyone should know. Me and Axel hate each other." I scowled.

Sora wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Fine. But could you walk me? Cloud and Tifa are out to the bar, and its dark out." I fake shuddered as he put on a dark blue v-neck shirt over his head.

I got up and walked towards him. "What about Kairi?" I asked him, he chuckled. "She's already over there with Selphie."

He passed my black sweater,"I'm not walking all the way over there though. I don't need them bullying me on their own turf," I said, Sora hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Roxy." He giggles, and after he runs out of the room.

I sigh at the mess he made, the clean clothes have scattered with the dirty ones. And I don't think I really was in a mood to start smelling each one of them, I was never fond of doing laundry.

Picking up a few socks, and shirts. I regretted agreeing with Sora, I didn't want to feel left out with the people at the party, but I had no friends so.. might as well not get my ass kicked tonight.

* * *

Axel's POV- 11:24pm

There were a lot of people at the house. A lot of alcohol too, and the music was blasting in my ear, I took a shot of the Whiskey some girl brought and walked across the living room of my house.

I came to the entrance and saw Demyx with two girls, them three all ready looked drunk. Demyx held a bottle of Smirnoff in his hand, the other two girls were holding a beer of Budweiser. I couldn't help but notice, the two girls were Kirsten and Anna, the two sluts of the school. I wonder if Demyx notices this or he just wants to see if they are any good.

Marluxia decended from the stairscase with a goofy smile plastered on his face, his eyes looked hazy. He was positively drunk already, as he came staggering over to me.

"You drunk Marly?" I asked him, he nodded and laughed a little.

"Axel.. w-where a-am I?" He asked me, stuttering over words.

I smiled at how frightening he looked. "Your place man." I told him, he perked up once hearing that. "Holy... shit. Really?" He asked.

A brunette walked past us quickly; Marluxia grabbed him before he could walk into the busy crowd. It was Sora Strife, probably going to look for his girlfriend.

"Where's... your brother?" Marluxia asked him, I was then confused by his question, Sora looked confused also.

"He.. just left." He replied, Marluxia let the kid go and Sora disappered in the crowd.

His question lingered inside me for awhile. I felt anger and almost jealousy, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

"Why'd you ask for Roxas?"

Marluxia laughed insanly. "Cause.. I-I... like him." Came his reply, everything almost shattered inside, and it hurt a lot.

"What?" I felt myself twitch.

He nodded, not seeing my irritation at all. "I like him. Is something wrong with that?" He asked innocently, yes there was really something wrong with that. Simply cause he was acting through impulse just to tease Roxas everyday, and he has deceived us.

A wretched idea popped into my mind, I sighed dreadfully. "Be right back." I told him, running past a few people and down the block.

Sora had said that Roxas just left, so he was just walking Sora to the party. How responsible, anyways.

Desperate times comes for desperate measures. I just hope he isn't as hot-headed as he usually is.

I saw him a block away, walking slowly, his hands in his pockets; earphones in his ears.

"Roxas!" I called out. "Roxas, wait up! I need to talk with you!" I yelled, grabbing his sweater hooding, but instantly he turns around and swiftly pushes my hand away from him.

A growl escaping his lips.

"If your here to start something, you better watch it. Cause once you go back, no one will recognize you." He snapped, I was taken back by his threat. But shook it off, since I have better things to do then get scared of him.

"I'm not here to tease you." I tell him, but from the looks of it he doesn't believe me.

He turns around and starts walking again, but at the moment I feel pretty much desperate. I reach out and turn him around, he glares at me as he pushes me hands away from his shoulders. He must really hate that I can dominate him, since he is short.

"What do you want Fire crotch?" He asked, clenching his teeth together, balling his fists. I rolled my eyes,"You gotta stop calling me that!" I mumbled.

It looks like he calmed down a bit though. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice was soothing but on fire from his repressed anger.

Even though we hate each other, we're reasonable when no one's around.

"Go out with me!" I blurt out, I saw something inside Roxas snap.

"Why the fuck would I date you? If you haven't fricken noticed! We hate each other, you stupid prick!" He yelled.

Nodding at his words. "I know Roxas. I feel messed up for even asking, but please go out with me." I begged him.

His eyes widened a bit, maybe he was shocked, I would be. "Are you.. really that fucking desperate?" He yelled again, I couldn't help but sigh at this endeavor.

Roxas did take this the wrong way didn't he?

"No, of course not.. I-"

"You what? Is this some sort of scam? You have friends don't you?" He yelled, I hated when people cut me off.

I shook my head. "Shut up and listen to me." I stood in front of him, he did shut up though. "None of my friends know about this. I like Marluxia, and he likes you." I tell him awkwardly, he gave me a disgusted look.

"Gross. That pink-cotton candy likes me?" He stuck his tongue out, for a minute there I thought he was adorable.

"Yeah, yeah. Date me so I can make him jealous. And I'll give you whatever you want, hey I can even ask the guys to stop teasing you!" I proposed, it would be boring though.

He shook his head. "Tutor me." I almost laughed, but I couldn't ruin our little deal. "Aw. Is Roxy behind in his work?" I cooed, he kicked me in the knee, I yelped in pain.

"Ow. Jeez." I groaned, Roxas smirked.

"Deal." He said.

A thought ran through my head, and I could easily tease him again. "You do know what couples do right?" I asked, he thought it over and a shock expression came in place as he shook his head.

"Yes Roxy, let's practice." I grin, grabbing both of his shoulders with my hands, as I close the gap between us. I noticed then his lips were smooth, and soft; feeling his hands holding onto my shirt tightly, I let go of out little kiss.

"There... all done!" I poke his forehead with my finger, but I notice his cheeks are red, and his eyes are now looking away from my face.

A grin crawled onto my face. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" That seemed to get his attention, the blush disappeared as he glared furiously at me.

Pushing me away from him,"Yes, and your ruined it." He went stomping away.

Plans all set, and soon everything will fall into place. But the way I kissed Roxas, it was brief but something about it felt _right._

Shaking my head. I can't think of stuff like that, liking him would be a disaster.

I walked back to the party, I smiled of how Marluxia will feel when he finds out I'm dating Roxas. I'll tell Demyx the entire thing tomorrow, maybe Riku will find out, and Setzer. Will whatever right?

* * *

**Roxas's POV-**

* * *

Stupid red-head, had to take my first kiss. I shuddered at thought of Marluxia even liking me, we're both using each other for different means. Sounds almost entertaining, I get my grades up and he gets Marluxia.

I shut the front door, taking my shoes off. Then I ran upstairs, ignoring Tifa and Cloud, they had friends over but I decided to ignore them too.

My lips felt like they were on fire, heat rose on my cheeks. And the faint images of Axel's smirk came into my mind, I shook my head as I entered my bedroom and shut the door.

Walking across my room in the dark, I clicked the lamp on that was sitting on my book shelf alone.

I lied down on my bed and let out a sigh. I couldn't help but hate the idea Axel came up with, but I did say 'Deal'.

My door opened with a creak, I didn't look as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly.

"How was the party?" It was Tifa, my auntie. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, she's independent and very nice to everyone. Also strong-willed when needed.

"I didn't go, I walked Sora half way." I replied.

I heard her chuckle. "Just to walk him half way, you took a half and hour. What did you do? Get a drink before leaving?" Her laugh was sweet, and scent smelled like alcohol, more of wine than beer.

I sat up and sighed. "Axel wanted to talk."

She gave me a worried look. "Isn't he the one who bullies you? Did he hurt you in anyway?" She asked, touching my cheek softly, I shook my head. "No. He asked me a question.. I answered." I told her, she noticed I didn't want to talk about it though.

She took back her hand and smiled. "Why not join us downstairs?"

I nodded, we both got up and left my bedroom. I played with my shirt a few times while we headed down the steps, coming into the kitchen. They had a blue and white case of Keystone beer, there was a man named Cid in one of the chairs. Cloud sat across from the man, he held a beer in his hand, and three other empty cans next to him.

"How's your night going Roxy?" Cloud asked cheerfully, I shrugged. "It's been better." I said.

Cid shakes his head and lets out a husky laugh. "Been better? Gotta agree with you there kid." He then chugged his can and squeezed it tightly, placing it on the table and digging for another.

Cloud turned to him,"What you talking about Cid? I brought you here to drink. Be happy."

Cid laughs again. "Hey I'm greatful." Again chugging his beer, I could never understand how they can drink beer like it's water.

I always thought it was amazing.

Tifa held a bottle of red wine, the sweet aroma lingered and made me feel content and calm. I breathed in lightly and then out, my muscle relaxed as I watched them laugh, talk and simply be silly unlike most people.

"Who needs friends." Cid abruptly says, I couldn't help but smile.

"Stop talking nonsence!" Cloud again growls.

Tifa shakes her head and laughs. "They're trying to make you feel better." She whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

They did make feel better.

~To be continued.

* * *

Author Notes:

~Hmm. Hopfully that's a little better. :)

I don't exactly know why I capalize randomly. Ahaha. But I'll change it.

Review if you want!


	3. Dread

**A/N:** Here is my **3rd Chapter **I just hopes it's not gay! But if it is.. Tell me if I have to change something!~ :D

**I don't own Kingdom heart or Final fantasy!.**

_Only my imagination that made this Story! If you see anything off about it please tell me, _

_Yeah! **Review **please :D_

**Monday morning-_Roxas's POV_**

_Rascal flats-What hurts the most_ rang through my mind, Interrupting my pleasent dreams my left hand reached under my pillow grabbing a hold of my blue Lg Rumor that was getting louder then being under the pillow. I groaned wondering who would phone me at 6:30 in the morning on a Monday since I don't even have friends and I don't think Sora was even awake and if he was he would of woken me up then phone me from his bedroom.

Hopeing it's not a Prank call from anyone or he would be rather pissed all day, I sat up in my bed glancing at the discarded blankets that we're now at the foot of my bed then looking back at the phone when it was still ringing giving me a headache. Wondering whose number I shrugged and decided to answer it then let it pass.

"He-llo?" I yawned, hearing a chuckle on the other end. "Finally, Do you know how long I've been on this damn phone waiting for you to answer?" Knowing who it was I let out another groan, my right hand ran through my natural messy hair, I had no shirt on and I was wearing Dark blue shorts.

"Hey Fire crotch! How'd you get my number?" I asked him, I stood up and sat in front of my dresser. Trying to hold the phone with my shoulder but forgot I had speaker so I pressed the button and placed the phone on the floor next to me. I then grabbed some shirt's and pants deciding what to wear I heard rustling noise and some grunts from the phone I roll my eye's. "Your brother.. Sora gave me your number on Friday! Hey could you hurry we got lots to talk about!" Axel said sounding somewhat impatient, Roxas didn't know what he meant about hurry up then his eye's widen.

Don't tell me he's here!, I headed for the window pushing the Dark Blue curtain out of the way and I see his Black car, he was leaning against it waving up at where I was, I glared at him going back to the phone.

"Okay who the Fuhk wakes up at 6:30 in the fuhkin morning?" I yelled into the phone, I hear him chuckle again which greatly annoys me. I sit back down on the floor grabbing my Dark green V-neck shirt that had Green Day on it so I put it on over my head.

"I do Roxy! So get dressed and get your fuhkin ass down here!" He hissed in the phone, I roll my eye's and hang up.

Jeez the guy really knows how to pressure someone, Maybe that's how he got all his damn hook-ups I shouldn't lose focus with this idiot. I grabbed Black comprese that we're slightly ripped by the knee but it was fine, and I walk over to my closet that was messy inside which I left yesterday didn't feel like cleaning.

As I rummaged through looking for a sweater, I heard someone behind me and It was Axel. He was giving me one of his usual lazy smiles.

"Wtf? How'd you get in my house?" I stood up, backing away he noticed that I didn't trust him then he laughed which made me feel more irritated.

"What? I can't be in my Boyfriends room?" He asked, then it struck me which I collapsed to my knees. I swore under my breathe remembering our deal on Friday I glanced at him who was now sitting on my bed liking how it felt. I didn't notice what he was wearing until now, A Black shirt with a Family Guy Logo, Dark blue jeans with a few rips and also he had a Ring on his left hand and a bunch of random bracelet's on the other which he knew was odd for Axel to wear.

"Your mother let me!" He said, which catches my attention, I stand up going over to my dresser, "Mother?" I asked him who now looks confused.

"Yea the women who's making you and Sora breakfast!" Axel says, which I sigh. "She's my Aunt not my Mom!" I say more irritable.

Axel turns his head awkwardly looking around my room which I think is private since I didn't like this kid, He chuckled when he saw how I looked.

"Alright. Well I'm taking you out for Breakfast, lunch and dinner!" He said standing up and walking back to the door pulling my arm with him, wondering why he would do that so I got suspicious of the red head since he never was nice to me and I didn't know why he was starting now but maybe cause we we're dating just so he can get some guy Jealous and I also wondered what it got to do with me!

As we head downstairs Tifa glanced at Axel who's not phased and keeps walking over to the door putting his Black shoes on and walking out of the house probably going to start up his car, she looks at me and hands me my Black and White sweater. "Isn't this early for you?" She asked, Kissing my forehead. I somewhat feel like going and locking the front door and turning my phone off and head back up stairs! But I can't since Axel won't tutor me if I don't go with him feeling some what defeated and in a foul mood I shake it off for now.

I shake my head in response putting my Dark blue Shoes on and walking out the door towards Axel's car he signals me to get in the passenger's seat. I open the door and sit down, grabbing the seat belt and clicks it down, He then drives away the opposite from the school which confuses me.

"Why are you taking me out?" I asked him, who only smiled. "We got to know the rules in this dating scheme, and we have to know each other more then just rivals.. Got it memorized?" He asked, which I rolled my eye's looking out the window.

It wasn't quiet I know that and some what pathetic as Axel was singing along to a bunch of girl songs on the Radio -Britney Spears, Christina, Madonna and Avril- I muffled a laugh which I was happy he didn't hear, then we parked outside of a Apartment building we both got out.

It was all white but the Paint was chipping, then the fire exit stairs we're really rusty which I shivered not wanting to be here and wondered who lived here anyways, I turned my attention to Axel who was giving me a 'Wtf are you doing?' Look which I straightened up and glared at him.

"Why are we here?" I grunted moving over where he was, smirking at my confidence. "I live here, with Demyx!" He said, and pulled on my sweater and we headed for the door, I felt uneasy as Axel's hand was now moving down to my hand which I jerked back hearing him chuckle. "Just having fun Roxas!" He said, Opening the door we headed in then I followed him up a few floors up, He bangs on the door then someone answer's.

It was Demyx, his Sandy hair was all over Axel walked past him and I notice he's not wearing a shirt which I sigh at since it reminded me at home in my comfortable sleep.

He gave me a skeptical look, "Your enemy knows where we live Ax, do you want me to tell him your not here?" He asked the red head who glares at him, Demyx grins at me as I also walk past him, hearing him shutting the door silently and calmly.

I sat down at their table, It went quiet to awkward. Axel stretched. "Damn,, I'm tired!" He said, which I raise my eyebrow now getting why he was awake at 6:30

"Why the fuhk did you come to my house at 6:30am?" I asked standing up now, Demyx watched like usual.

Axel cracked me a Smile as his hands went over his face then looking at me again. "I was bored! Now I'm ready to sleep!" He yawned which my eye twitched irritated at this guy.

Then I yawn and Demyx does too, they both burst out laughing but I feel more tired then I did when I woke up, That's when everything went black.

I heard shouting from someone probably arguing about something, then I notice I was on a Black Leather couch, I open my phone and it says it's 8:23am I sigh then I hear a slam of something shutting probably the front door. I look up and see Axel sitting on the opposite chair then the last time I saw him.

He sees me which he runs over to me. "Fuhk Roxas are you alright?" He asked me, which confuses me more I shake my head. "When the fuhk did you start caring about me?" I asked him, who smiled. "There's the Roxas I know!" He says, which pisses me off more.

Axel sits on the floor staring at me which makes me uncomfortable, he sighs and runs his hands through his red hair which he took the pony-tail out and it all sticks out in different ways which is odd. I sit up wrapping my arms around my legs then I notice that I'm not wearing my sweater anymore, Axel sees my discovering.

"It's on the chair over there! Some reason you we're heating up pretty quickly so Demyx had to take it off and I sent him out right now to get you some things to keep your tempeture down!" He explained calmly, not looking at me.

It goes awkward again, then Rascal Flats comes through I get off the couch and walk over to the chair that was holding my phone, I dig through it and answer it As I turn Axel's staring at me some what scary that I look away.

"Hello?" I ask sitting down on the chair, noticing Axel seemed impatiant. _::Roxas where are you?::_ It was Sora and he almost screaming in the phone, I glare at how Axel looks like he was about to punch the wall which was strange since I barely know this kid.

"Uh.. Axel's place!" I say knowing people have to know that me and Axel's dating but they don't have to know that he just wants Marluxia and I want better grades.

I heard a choking sound on the other side and I look back at Axel who sighs and lays on the couch which I roll my eye's at since Axel was freaking out about something.

_::Your at Axel's? And why?::_ He wondered, I was about to tell him until Axel grabbed my phone out of my hand I looked at the couch then back at Axel who's now shaking.

"Hey Sora! Me and Roxas are Dating Yippeee!" He siad then hung up not giving my phone back as he walks back to the couch and plops on it, he signals me to come which I do.

I didn't sit next to him but glared. "Why did you take my phone? And could you sound any gayer?" I asked him, who glances at me but before he could say something the door opened revealing Demyx holding alot of bags. I don't care about it so I snatch my phone from Axel who isn't phased by it and helps the blond teen who's struggling with it.

"Geez Axel! Your like a Women sometimes!" Demyx muttered, I muffled a laugh then I wondered why I was here? I thought about then Axel sat next to me noticing I was in deep thought he pinched my cheek. "Hey!" I whined then putting my hands near my mouth which Axel is laughing at me.

"Fuhking Roxas! Your such a Kid I never noticed that before!" He confessed but I glared at him then an Apple fell into my lap, I looked up and Demyx was smiling at me eating his own Apple.

"Axel I want to know why I'm here!" I ask him, some what already knowing we're skipping school he smiles at me then takes the Apple from my hand.

"I told you we need to know each other more! Dem did you get coffee?" He asked again the impatient came through. Demyx rolled his eye's and headed over to the kitchen, I looked at Axel's hands and he was shaking.

"You need a smoke?" I asked him plainly and he nodded but not looking at me then he took a bite of my apple and gave it back which I glared at him for then I sighed and dig in my pocket and gave him my last smoke I was saving for later. When the smoke came into his line of view he looked at me shocked and I nodded for him to take it and he did, running to the kitchen window as he opened it he climbed out and sat on the stairs of the Fire escape which gave me shivers.

Demyx came over and sat next to me with a creepy smile. "Never knew you would date Axel! He always tells me you hated him since he first met you!" He said, which I looked away taking a bite out of the apple. "He told you didn't he?" I mumbled.

Demyx chuckle at my reply, "Yeah! He told me on Saturday about your guy's deal Wow do you know how this is going to look?" He laughed as he went on with his imagination, then Axel came back through the window.

"Thanks Roxy your a Life-saver!" He said, putting some of the stuff Demyx bought away into the fridge or cupboard. A carton of Milk ,a Loaf of white bread/ Ketchup/Cookies and these huge Marshmellows then Axel came back over to where me and Demyx we're.

His hand went on my forehead and noticed I was burning up and he had an Ice pack in his hand, he signaled Demyx to get off and me to lay back down on the couch, he put it on my forehead wincing at the pain.

He noticed, and smiled. "I don't want you getting Sick for your performance tomorrow" The words rang through my mind

"Oh I see now! I had to act all nice to you and your dumb blond freak over there to see what you we're up too and now I know! Oh yea Axel My heat goes up all the time.. It's fuhkin Natural!" I get up and push him out of the way, then the door opened revealing another red head with a Black shirt and Black pants with well.. Black shoes.

He had a smirk plastered on his face when he saw Axel on the floor near the couch and Demyx sitting at the couch not looking at him, He then spotted me and ruffled my hair.

"Come on Cloud and Tifa are waiting!" He said, I walked out hearing Axel swear at Reno. "Wtf? How do you know Roxas?" He yelled, which Reno ignored and followed me down the hall and out to his Black car that was clean and shiny.

I get in the passenger's seat, Reno also gets in. "Remind me how your both related?" I ask him, who only chuckles.

"Sometimes I ask that same question!" He says, which makes me laugh.

Then we're off again going along with another red head but this guy was a good friend with Cloud and Tifa and I enjoyed Reno's presence then Axel's,

"You knew he was Bullshitting right?" He asked me, Which he was preferring to the Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. That's when I txted him about it and Reno came to my rescue.

I shrugged. "Fire crotch was trying to get on my good side which is strange since he knows I hate him!" Muttering the last words, Reno let out a laugh.

"Axel's always trying to get on everyone's good side!" Reno said, I was thinking of what I expirenced earlier with Axel and Demyx I gagged at bit looking at Reno who's staring at the road.

I noticed the street we we're on and I also knew I was going to be yelled at for skipping school which I thought was fine. "Alright Kiddo! I guess I'll see you sometime," He grinned which was identical to Axel, I wasn't amused. "Suuurree!" I say then get out.

The front door open and Tifa's glaring at me, Reno whispers 'Good luck'. Then he drives off. I smile at Tifa but as I get closer to her the smile fades and I'm in front of her feeling disappointed.

"Why didn't you go to school?" She asked me, I sighed and told her that I went to Axel's to see what he was up too and I fainted over there also.

She gasped. "Fainted?" She felt my forehead. I swatted her hand away and went inside she followed behind as I went into the kitchen Cloud was sitting on the chair eating Corn,chicken, and potatos with gravy.

"Roxas, Your home early!" He said, which I rolled my eye's. "Yea Cloud and I'm staying home for the rest of the day!" I groaned putting my head on the table.

"What did Axel do now?" Tifa asked rubbing my back. "Nothing really. I just feeel more disgusted then usual! And tomorrow is going to be worse..." I say.

"Be strong alright! Just get him to tutor you more then his plan he thought was going to go through as!" Cloud suggested. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you! Manipulated is something I'm good at!" I say and head upstairs.

* * *

**Tuesday**- _9:45am_

Axel's POV,

Gee I wonder where this kid is, Like usual he doesn't come for the 1st class but the 2nd I'll probably see him at his locker like I usually do.

Me and Demyx are outside by the doors having a smoke, none of the teachers are out to shoo us to the curve so this is fine.

"Do you really think Roxas well come?" Demyx asked me, I took a drag from my smoke and flicked it.

"He has too Dem. Or I won't tutor him!" I chuckle and we both head in walking down the hallway and that's when I see him, Blond messy hair, Black and white shirt and white/Blue/Black plaid sweater, Dark blue jeans and Black and white shoes.

"Hey Roxy!" I say to him, then he slams his locker door and walks away from us, I look back at Demyx who only smiles and runs the other way.

Damn Roxas this is going to be difficult. I also head upstairs where Roxas went off too. As I turn the corner he like usual in a fight with Riku, Roxas is on the floor with an emotionless look on his face. I stand there watching what would happen, then Riku bends down and punches him in the face, then Roxas pushes him over and got on top and started giving him multiple shots in the face.

Everyone watches but I get bored and walk over to them, Pulling Roxas's arm and taking him to class.

"Good morning Axel!" He whispers, I ruffled his hair and we head inside the class where Setzer is and go over to him.

"Sit!" I tell him who obey's and sit's on my right side where usually Marluxia sits at.

Then I look at Setzer who's always wearing Purple or Blue he has this look on his face like I was crazy, I chuckle and write him a note on a peice of paper then his eye's went big and started to laugh.

"I wish this was a joke and I would be laughing also!" I heard Roxas mumble. "Ooh come on Roxas. After he get's jealous then it will be a joke and we can all laugh!" I tell him who glares at me, I turn my attention to Marluxia who seemed shocked to see Roxas.

"So what is this about? The blond is all of a sudden your friend?" Marluxia asked me which I never heard him sound so rude he was always cheerful I felt shivers then Roxas stood up.

"We're not friends? We're dating! So if you don't like it go sit somewhere else Pinky" Roxas growled at him, Wow this kid hates him.. maybe more then me wonder why!

Marluxia smiled. "Still have that temper didn't I say last week to cool it?" He ruffled his hair and sat beside him.

"Like I would listen to any of you!" He said, Roxas can be really straight up to us he even gives us eye contact.

Then it went silent when the teacher entered and started talking about something about Mud or water maybe it was Electricity or something.. Iunno. I turn my head and see Roxas sleeping no wonder he doesn't get good grades he sleeps through them. I nudged his arm and he opened his eye with a glare.

"Blondy you have to listen or you won't know shit all!" I whisper, he looks up and stares at the board,

Half of the class ended when I looked back at Roxas he's sleeping again and Marluxia's poking his head with his pencil.

"Roxas... Roxas wake up!" He whispered to him but Roxas didn't wake up.

The teacher went out of the class while we did our work, this was a my chance. I pushed his head over and leaned in capturing his lips again and they we're soft like the last kiss we had they felt some what different from the people I kissed back then.

I opened my eye's and his eye's we're opened and I could tell from his expression he was shocked. I leaned back and said "Wake up Sleeping beauty!"

"Axel.. You idiot!" He muttered looking away, I saw Marluxia's face turned away and I smiled.

Class ended and before I went to my next class I gave Roxas another kiss and left him looking shocked.

**Roxas's POv**

I think I'm hating him more then usual, I keep having this urge to beat him up tell he's forced to move away. 2 times he kissed me today and it bother's me I turned around and saw Sora and Kairi shocked.

"You...K-Kissed Axel!" Kairi stuttered but she came over to me and hugged me. Kairi's hair was always so soft and this dark red that suited her, She's wearing Dark blue jeans, and black and white shirt also Black sandels.

"Actually he kissed me!" I mumbled but she squeezes me more tighter I look at Sora who's smiling.

"So it's true your dating him!" He says getting closer, Kairi let's go and I nod. "It's... not what you think! We made a deal on Friday" I tell them, then the bell rings.

"I so wanna know this deal!" Kairi squeals and takes Sora's hand and they both head down the hallway.

I also head to my next class.

My phone vibrated, I was stunned to see who it was. _::Hello?:: _I answered it walking to the doors and heading out.

_::Got anytime I wanna see you!::_

I smiled not caring for Axel right now. _::Yep where do you want to meet?:: _I asked.

I heard a chuckle on the other line. _::How about the mall?::_

_::Sure. Cya!::_ I hang up my phone going back into the school and putting my binder back, Shutting my locker I see Demyx and Axel looking at me from down the hall and put up my 2 finger's meaning Peace and run out from the school and waiting for the bus.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

Well yeah! Sometime I'll see if there's any spelling mistakes cause it's only 8:16 am. And I wanna get on with the next chapter. :D

Please tell me if there's anything bad about this Chapter alright.

And can you guess who Roxas was talking with on the phone?

I can aahhaa.

_- All at once, everything is different now that I see you._

This quote is from **Tangled**. If you ever seen the movie :)

Chapter 4 will be up soon :D Also please **Review!**


	4. Fog

**A/n**: Here's the **4th Chapter** :D Hopefully this one is different!  
Yes, the person on the phone well be in this one, The name of the Chapter goes with Axel who finds alittle bit of Roxas,

**Review. Bad or Good :D And sorry if I haven't put this up anytime soon, Writers block! Ahaa,**

Axel's POV-

He gave us the Peace sign and left school, I wonder if he knows that his run away plan isn't going to work so well as he thought. Demyx is next to me with a smile.

"Can't keep track of your guy aye?" Demyx joked, I sighed.

"Why not see where he's going?" I jumped abit, noticing Marluxia next to me smiling.

I shrug. "Sure!" I dig in my pocket's as my arm is holding my Dark red binder.

We headed down the hall near the exit our lockers we're at and a vending machine, putting away our binder's I sigh knowing if he won't keep with the deal I won't tutor him and also I can't get Marluxia jealous this is really complicated.

We headed outside, I saw the bus that went to the mall maybe he went there.

"Maybe he went to the mall" Demyx asked, I rolled my eye's. "I just thought that!" I mutter and we head over to my car, noticing Marluxia isn't taking his car.

I open the door and unlock theirs as we all get in I start up the car, Demyx is in the passenger seat and Marly's in the back.

"Not taking yours?" Demyx asked him who shook his head. "No, Riku has the key's" He says and I drive out of the school's parking lot.

It was a quiet drive which was weird since Demyx wasn't talking like he usually does, and Marluxia is on his phone I turn the radio on that is playing Bruno Mars- Grenade.

"How'd you like the Party on Friday?" Demyx asked us, I shrugged remembering Marluxia's confession and my deal with Roxas I shudder abit.

"Couldn't remember anything, got too drunk!" Marluxia shook his head and laughed abit.

"Really? we're you blacked out?" I asked him abit curious. "Yea I was pretty drunk! Wonder what happened.. hopefully I didn't say anything stupid!" He said, and I chuckled.

"That would be bad if you said something stupid! you sometimes always do" I joke and they also laugh.

The laughs subsided as I pulled into a parking lot, we all got out and I stared at the large park and the green grass and the trees with many people surrounded. Smelling hotdogs and ketchup. Some people from our school laughing as they walked past us we headed to the mall, Looking at my new dark blue jeans and my black shirt, some random plain blue wristband around my left wrist.

Demyx of course had black jeans, black and white shirt and alot of metallic bracelet's from his girlfriend who he cheats on from time to time, he nice and all to her but he isn't faithful and happily she doesn't know cause it would be war if she found out.

Marluxia's wearing a Light blue shirt with a skull necklace and Black jeans, his shoes are Vans that also have skulls.

We head into the mall, and going to the food court we see him, Roxas and someone else is with him. I never knew he would be hanging with someone before and that's when he sees us.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

My heart went off when I saw them, I didn't know he would follow and bring his lackey's with him. I just wanted to be with my friend and only my friend not with them bullying me I sighed looking at the slate-blue haired guy in front of me who's sipping his drink, his hair was in his face but it was only covering one eye, the other was a lightish blue color. He's wearing a dark green shirt, some bracelet's around his wrist's and Black pants with his black shoes,.

"You see them don't you?" He asked sullying I nodded.

When they come up to our table I look up to them and their looking at him I sigh.

"This is Zexion, Zexion the red head is Axel, the blond is Demyx and Pinky is Marluxia!" I say, Zexion looks at them and goes back to his drink.

We all go quiet and it's uncomfortable to know their there and I just really wish to disappear, Zexion finishes his drink which is annoying since now he's slurping.

"I need a new Cd, wanna come?" He asked me, and I nodded I look at them as we get up.

"What do you want?" I asked them who came out of their daze.

"Aw come on Roxas! Why would you just ditch me?" Axel whined which I thought was stupid I glared at him. "I got better things to do!" I follow Zexion who isn't waiting for me like usual.

A few people stare at the guys behind me, and the girls giggle and it's rather annoying. "Are you getting something Roxas?" I turned and looked at Demyx who isn't looking at me but I diidn't answer.

We entered the Cd store called HMV, there we're poster's on the Glass windows of a new Cd that came out from Eminem and Rihanna then the other was a new movie -Prince of persia or just Twilight!

I walk over to this box that had headphones and 3 Cd's placed inside I put the headphones on and listen to the first that was Eminem, the next was Shawn desman and the 3rd was Beyonce.

I only listened to Eminem, -Not afraid/Talking to myself and some other's then I felt arms around my waist I groaned not needing to looked "What do you want?" I muttered.

Hearing him chuckle as I take the headphones off and he moves my body away from watching eye's. "You Roxas just You" He whispered in my ear I roll my eye's.

"Right, Your just saying that cause Marluxia's watching!" I get out from his embrace and see Marluxia's near Demyx across the store looking at games and their bodies are not even turned to us I look back at Axel abit confused.

"You.. really just piss me off!" I tell him who smiles but it fades as I feel someone next to me. "I'm buying this!" I look at his Cd that's Three doors down. I nod.

He walks to the cashier I look at Axel who now looks uncomfortable, but I ignore him. "Why did you have to come? I wanted to see Zexion without you or your friends!" I said to him, Axel scowled.

"I wasn't going too, but Marluxia wanted to see where you went off to" He tells me which I thought was pathetic then listening to him sing to Madonnna or britney spears.

"No fuhkin wonder he doesn't want to date you! You fuhkin listen to each word he says or does. Who would want to date you seriously? Your fuhkin clingy and... He proabably knows you like him" I say to Axel who now looks mad.

"Fine Roxas I'll leave! Maybe that'll make you happier!" Axel growled at me but it didn't faze me and he started to walk off. "That's all I wanted since the first day I met you" I yell out as he walked out of the store, Demyx and Marluxia came up to me looking confused.

"What'd you say?" Demyx asked, then Zexion also came over to us. "Your friend just left, Aren't you going to follow? Isn't that what sidekicks do?" He asked, they both glared at him.

"We're not his sidekicks!" Demyx said. Zexion raised his eyebrow. "Really? Seems like it!" Zexion chuckled I did also.

They both also left probably went to follow Axel we both chuckle.

Axel always bothered me why does he always has to act like such a child when it came to relationship he actually made him self seem easy and that his crushes could be sooo easy to figure out.

I was right though that Axel is such a sucky lover and that Marluxia could of known that he liked him, but I wonder why Marluxia never went out with Axel also why didn't Axel make a move on him.

"You think to much!" I glance at Zexion, we left the store now walking out of the mall nothing really much else to do and I only had 25 bucks on me.  
"No I don't!" I tell him, I see a small smile form on his mouth.  
Quiet again well not exactly since people walked past out talking, nudging our shoulders, laughing or just plain drunk.

"Your boyfriend seemed okay!"He says as we exit the mall and crossing the street to the larger park area.  
I shudder. "Not boyfriend. Some deal I made with him on Friday!" I hiss remembering the night all over again.  
"Some deal? How funny! You seem to get along with him" Zexion said but I wondered why since I was yelling at him about Marluxia how easy it seemed to me that Axel was easy and that was just it Axel was a fuhkin Easy guy that any person could get the creep and he wouldn't even notice.  
"Axel... He's a fuhkin idiot!" I say fustrated.

As we walked in the park. "Axel does seem Naive then usual" He says,

"Sure I don't know what he's thinking about, but seriously Axel can be such a dumb guy! He kisses me our of nowhere, annoys me and I always wonder how him and Reno could be related!"

Zexion chuckled at me and now I'm confused. "Why are you laughing?" I pouted.

"What do you think?" He asked, But I didn't say anything as I looked up at the blue shye with smeared white clouds plastered all over the sky I felt calm until I heard my name being called I shuddered.

* * *

Axel's POV.

I headed off away from HMV and away from Roxas who likes to yell in public about personal matter's and I was hopeing Marluxia didn't hear all the blond's words I bite my lip feeling uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Axel?" I heard my name turning around and seeing a girl with short black hair, black pant's and black tabktop with a white wristband on her right wrist.

"Who.. are you?" I asked her,

She smiled and it seemed so familiar. "Unbelievable.. you forgot who I am! what did you forget Roxas also? It's me Xion" She said, I really wanted to remember who this chick was cause damn she was cute.

She seemed edgy and angry but somewhat happy at the same time she had this smile on her face that reminded me of a girl maybe it was Kairi.. no it was someone else.

"Sorry I just don't.. remember you" I tell her, Her smile drops into a frown she sighs her hand on her forehead shaking her head.

"Ooh alright. Do you atleast remember Roxas?" She asked, thinking of the fight I was just in with him I felt satisfied I nodded.

"Yeah. We're dating but not long ago we we're in a fight.. about something" I say not wanting to actually tell her everything since she was really much a complete stranger.

I see her laugh, her face lit's up again. "Aw. don't worry about that, you two would always get in the stupidest's fight's but still stick with eachother" She tells me and I think that wierd cause before we made the deal we use to be on good terms when noone was around but it get's complicated after we made the deal and Roxas seems moodier then usual, I always liked Roxas's presence but it seemed he just detested me.

"Where do I know you from?" I asked her, She thought which I thought was pretty cute since her eye's squeezed together and she clenched her finger's into her palm then she reopened her eye's and hands.

"You use to come and babysit me and Roxas, That's when Roxas started to hate you" That's when it hit's me.

"Hey do you know why he hates me?" I asked her, she shakes her head. "Roxas's is very secertive!" She says. Then she tells me she had to head back to her friends and she's gone just like that. I think of Roxas and why he hates me so much so I decided to just go and ask.

Before I was about to go I heard someone calling my name again. "Axel!" I look and it's Demyx and Marluxia.

My mind slips back to Roxas's comment about Marluxia but I ignore it and smile. "Do you guys know where Roxas and his friend went too?" I ask them but they both shake their heads and I sigh.

"We left before them.. why?" Marluxia asked, I shrugged. "I gotta ask him something" I say.

That's when I see a Blond head going down the stair's and disappear, I head that way making sure not to bump into people as I walk past them I was just so fuhkin curious I needed to know.

When I got to the stair's I see Roxas and Zexion near the exit. "Are you fuhkin serious?" I curse not caring for the old women and 2 younger kids behind me I run down the steps quickly and head to the exit some people blocked me when I finally got out from the crowded fricken door Roxas is already across the street with Zexion he seemed tense probably talking about me.

Waiting for the light to change, I swear under my breathe thinking of a smoke I don't have and I don't think Marly or Dem has one.

The light changes and I run across the street and their walking down the side walk path into the park, seeing Roxas looking up at the sky.

"Roxas,... Roxas... ROOOOXXXAASS!" I yelled knowing this kid is seriously deaf or he has the pleasure to ignore me.

He turns and has this glare on his face also this cute pout. "Roxas.. Roxas" I jog over to him as he and Zexion look at me curiously.

"Do... you.. have.. a.. Smoke on.. you?" I panted, he scowled digging in his pocket pulling out a small white case and he pulls the small lid and takes out the smoke and hands it to me, I also dig in my back pocket taking out my lighter.

"Is that all you wanted? Was a fuhkin smoke?" He asked, blue eye's held fire which I always admired.

"No Roxy! I want to know why you hate me?" I asked him, who's stunned I see Zexion look away feeling uncomfortable.

Demyx and Marluxia catch up to me, and Roxas is still not answering. "It's none of your business" He says almost turning around until I grabbed his shoulder's.

"It is my business when I just want to know why your fuhkin mad at me" I say softly, Roxas looks away.

Then his phone goes off he digs in his pocket again. "Hello?" He answered I let him go.

He sighed. "I won't make it home Tifa! I need someone to come and get me!" He says in the phone I touch his shoulder.

Roxas looks at me "I can drive you home!" He turns his head.

"Nevermind. I got someone to drive me.. Yeah I'm leaving now!" Then he hangs up his phone and looks at me, he's shaking and tired then usual.

"Now!.. I really need to go" He was impatiant and demanding I pointed to South west and we walk, I wondered why he was like that until I remember when he came over the other day and he fainted out of nowhere and that's what just happened.

Roxas fell over onto the grass, he was heating up, panting. I picked him up in my arms giving my key's to Demyx.

"Why did he faint?" Marluxia asked me but I only shrugged not knowing the answer myself Demyx unlocked the door and pressed the button and it automatically unlocked the other doors, I pulled Roxas into the seat in the middle the other was accompanied by Zexion and Marluxia was in the passenger seat.

Demyx started up the car and I told him Roxas's address holding the blond in my arms still well he was sitting down on the seat but leaning on me feeling his heat then ever feeling hot coil.

"Maybe he's sick" Demyx asked, but I knew it wasn't that since he was alot better earlier.

Also that whenever he get's a call he faint's or something, Zexion's looking out the window seeming like he knew something important "Hey do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked but Zexion shook his head. "No, I only know Roxas has been like this always! He would faint and heat up badly that would make it hurtful for his health so he would never be able to go anywhere after 4 or 6 but at time it would happen randomly only when his emotion's mix to much"

I thought of the anger,confusment,disappointment,calm,sincere,happy. Having different emotion each day we're normal but to Roxas it seemed to him it was hard to keep up with emotion's no wonder he kept to himself and never got close to anyone in school. He didn't want to stir his emotion's but with the deal it broke his cycle.

I held him closer thinking that I didn't want him to get sick anymore a few mintues past and we we're at Roxas's place where Cloud was and he came out fast and took Roxas gently from my hands he looke at him and smiled.

"Thanks! Uh.. you must be Axel!" He said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah I am." I say and we shake hands well try since a 17 year old guy is in this guys arms.

""Cloud... Cloud Srife" He says and heads in where Tifa is and she looks worried holding a wet cloth.

I get back into the car and look at Zexion. "Where too?" I ask.

Few hours pass by.**-**

I crawled through his window, hoping I didn't disturb anyone's sleep. I stayed still on the floor only hearing soft breathing from the boy on the bed 2 feet from me on his bed, I wanted to see something different from Roxas then his usual ranting and snarky responses also when he faints which I still can't figure out.

I stood up and walked to his otherside of the bed, chuckling at what I'm seeing. Blanket's we're at his feet, his shirt was lifted and his hand was on his stomache, his other arm was above his head and his fingers we're loosly tangled in his hair. Roxas's blond locks we;re messt and there was a strand in his dace I was about the straighten it until he shifted.

"Axel crawl out th window and go home!" He mumbled, fluttering his eye's open but he was only half awake since he didn't move from his position.

Tempting I thought but shook the thought out of my head.

"Aw but Roxy I came all this way to just see you!" I say sitting down near his feet.

"Really?..." He sit's up next to me.

"You've seen me Firecrotch! Why don't you go home now! also remind me to nail the window down"

I gaped at his strickness.. okay he was always like this buthe sounded nice as he said it. "Wow doom and gloom!" I mutter feeling uncomfortable until I felt Roxas's head on my shoulder.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I tried to push him off, 3rd time worked since he landed on his pillow. He yawned then stretched which made my heart beat since he was showing skin again. "Axel.. are you going or sleeping over?" He asked, which shocked me.

I chuckled never knew he was nice. "If i had you everything else wouldn't metter" I say to him, who sit's up and give me a smile.

"Oh Axel! You and Marluxia are going to get married and love eachother..." He rambled on about Pinky and me but seriously I didn't feel shit for the self-absorbed freak I oushed Roxas on his bed,

"Sleep Axel! Thinking of your lover must suck!" He muttered giving me a dazed look, I laid next to him grabbing the discarded blanket's.

"It's sucks when your not" I say, He's already sleeping hholding my arm.

"Knowing his reaction tomorrow he get's more exciting each day!"

I think.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hey! Uh. I'll re-write it some other time.. well if it's bad,,, The part about Axel sneaking into Roxas's room at night.. I had that for awhile and I decided to put it into this story! :D

I'm still tired from this morning! :D now it's 8:42pm

Geez right!

I wrote this story but It had to much so I deleted it and rewrote it. Don't need everything put into this story in one chapter right?

Slow works sometimes... Life sucks ahaa.

Here's your clue.

_-Misty eye'd is different from the actually Sparke jewel._

Hehee. :D


	5. Mist

**A/N:** Hey! I wrote this one.. well A long time ago probably 3 weeks ago ;D I just didn't know when to put it in the story!

Remember I don't own anything. And the Content is M. For Many things! If you get my drift.

And yeah! Please **Review**. Bad or good! Maybe make my day and I'll probably I'll give you a really awesome cupcake in your dreams Lmfao :D

* * *

Thursday- _4:26pm_

Roxas made me drive down to these apartment's for something I don't really know of and wonder who he knows he says it's punishment for following him to the mall with his visit with Zexion and sneaking in his bedroom you should of seen his face he was really freaked out! I park on the other side of the street and he leads me to the door where they have this pad and there's names and buttons.  
He presses one that says 'Luxord'. Then the voice comes through the speaker in a husky voice.  
"The only one I want to speak with is Roxas!" The voice said, Roxas presses the button.  
"It's me Luxy! Open up" Roxas says then the voice comes through again.  
"You with anyone?" "Yeah! Axel, Reno's younger brother" He says in the speaker, we hear rustling then another voice comes through.  
"Come up!" Then there's a beep and Roxas opens the door, we head up a few flights of stairs coming to one of the doors. He knocks on one and the door opens to a guy who looks like he's 30.

"Finally, I thought I needed to come and get your ass" He says to Roxas who smirks.  
"Well now you don't have to" Roxas says back, the guy looks at me and I get a better description of him.  
Long Black and Grey hair in a loose pony-tail, tan, Golden eye's I never seen before. And he's wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt, Dark blue jeans that are ripped and abit baggy also he's not wearing any socks.  
Roxas leads the way and the guy shuts the door, there's another guy in the living room area sitting on the couch with the coffee table to his knees he's counting cash.  
He looks like he's also in his 30 or late 20, short blonde hair, pale-ish skin, he's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue boxer's.  
The guy looks up at Roxas and smiles. "Good you came, I actually thought I had to get this guy or Reno to go and hunt you down!" He said, as Roxas smiled. Wondering how these guys know my brother or how Roxas knows him it all struck me as odd since I thought this kid was a emo and did nothing with his life but fail and fail some more but maybe he did cause he seemed to hang with older guys that did pot.

Roxas glances at me and sighs. "This is Axel, Axel these two are Luxord and Xigbar!" He tells me I look at them who don't do anything.  
"Wow, you can tell how he's Reno's brother and blood. Like holy shit this guy looks exactly like him!" The guy Xigbar came closer and he was taller then me.  
"What does that got to do with anything? from what Roxas tells us about this kid he's still an Asshole!" The other guy Luxord said which catches my eye, he was wrapping weed into some smoke papers.  
Xigbar shrugs and sits back down. "Maybe.. You still an asshole to Roxas?" He asked, which I knew I wasn't since we started dating.  
"No he isn't! Axel's helping me study!" I look at Roxas who's looking at his feet with a frown.  
"I see! Well.. Any who did you bring it?" Luxord looked at Roxas lighting up the smoke of weed.  
Roxas nodded and I wondered what he brought, My eye's widened at what I saw.  
He was holding a large dark purple Bong that had swirls of white like smoke. I then wanted to know where he got that Roxas seemed some what happy he got it.  
"Right on kid!" Xigbar took it from his hands and expected it.  
"Where'd you get that?" I whispered to him, he didn't give me a smile or anything but answered plainly. "I stole it" Then he looked back at the two guys who we're happy.  
"Nothing special!" Roxas muttered then he stood but put out his hand to the guy Luxord.  
"Alright kid, for stealing this from that guy here's your payment!" Xigbar walked into another room then he came back out 4 minutes later. Giving Roxas a wad of cash, he put it into his pocket and saluted them.

"Cya, and get back to school!" Xigbar siad, then we walked out like nothing happened I had all these questions piling up that I felt like I was going to burst.  
Heading down the flight of stairs and walking out to the car, he waited for me to open the door which I fumbled with the car keys but got it in.  
"Ask me" He simply said, sitting down on the passengers seat as I started the car up with a vibrate purr.  
"Ask you what?" I raised my eyebrow at him, who was putting his seat belt on and I was also.  
"I know you want to ask me something so just ask me, Like where I got the Bong.. or.." I cut him off with the car going.  
"Yes I wonder where you stole that?" I say sarcastically.  
He looked away and I heard him groan. "Special request for them that I'd get them a pretty worthy bong and I'll get 400 or 500 maybe more... So I went to this party and stole a bong from there which was really pricey so.. Yea and I gave them it" He explained.  
"So you steal for a living?" I ask, Roxas turns to me and smiles. "Maybe! I only do it for money but I don't go to far into it. I only steal after 3 weeks."

I wanted to know more of Roxas so I decided to bring him to a the beach it was still the afternoon , he didn't seem to care though.  
"By the way Axel, Xigbar and Luxord aren't gay their just bestfriends who are druggies that have no life" Roxas says plainly, which catches my eye.  
"Are you a Druggie?" knowing he wasn't since he wasn't like how they looked, Spent and messed up.  
"Only on Saturday's" he mumbles..  
"Wait so you are? What do you do?" I ask, he was actually very interesting. Roxas stared at me feeling awkward at his eye's on me he spoke.  
"Not much of a surprise Axel, I failed all my classes in Highschool. But I still keep going!"

Then we came to the beach, where my parent's owned a beach house here so I thought maybe we could just hang out and know eachother better then we can go back to school and get back to what I was planning.  
It was an ordinary house but more ferbished, we walked up to the house I picked up a rock where there was a key underneath it and pushed it into the keyhole then walking in.  
There we're white couches in the living area with a fireplace and some picture, the kitchen was cleaned off no food in the fridge but some chips in the cupboards.

Roxas sat on the couch he seemed sad or just angry. "What's wrong Roxas?" I asked sitting next to me. He shrugged. "Nothing, Uh. Axel is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" He didn't look at me but I thought of it.  
"How do you know Reno?" I asked, he then smiled.  
"He's your brother Axel I should know him, he was there when we met! Luxord and Xigbar knew him cause they're friends with Cloud" He said, standing up I still wondered how me and Roxas weren't friends back then when he came up to me and spit on me.  
He took off his sweater and showing his pale arms with a few marking's on it but I ignored the kid to go and snack out in the kitchen.

There was also this glass slide door that went to the veranda where you can stare at the beach or the sunset.  
I headed over where Roxas was where I see him laying on the veranda unconcious.  
"Roxas, Roxas!" I yelled, running over to him shaking him knowing he wasn't waking up but he was breathing I felt his temperature.  
Picking the blond up in my arms surprised that he was lighter then I thought, carrying him back into the house and laying him down on the couch.  
Then his phone went off, I digged in his sweater pocket that was on the couch I looked at it noticing it was Sora.  
_::Hello?:: _I asked urgently.

_::Roxas? It's time to come home. Tifa doesn't want you to faint like you usually do::_ He said sighing in the phone like he hated calling his brother, :

:Sora? Why does Roxas faint?:: I asked him,

_::Axel? Your with Roxas again? .. Ooh and.. He faints cause he gets exhausted alot, Like talking, walking or sometimes breathing! And being around something really hot. Why did he faint?:: _He asked me, the symptoms seem to be the exact thing that happened to the poor blond that's laying on the couch breathing normally.  
_::Yeah! He fainted, He must think I'm hot aye::_I joke, but Sora doesn't seem to be in a mood for jokes.  
_::Axel for fuhk sakes! wake him up! Let him drink something cold!::_ He yelled in the phone and hanged up.  
Geez if he was that worried he wouldn't have hanged up and yelled so much, I put his phone back into his pocket.

I shook his body lightly. "Roxas!.. Roxas it's time to wake up!" I say in a whisper. He doesn't wake up so I shake him harder but he doesn't open his eye's.  
"Damn it!" I hissed, walking over to the kitchen grabbing a cup rinsing it with water and going through some of my parent's things, it seemed they we're here not long ago since there we're new 'stuff' in their cabinet's.  
I grabbed the bottle, took the cap off and poured the cool liquid into the cup, then putting ice in the cup that I found inside the freezer then I headed back to the sleepy blond. I put the drink on the coffee table and trying to wake him up which finally he does.  
"Axel?" He whimpered like he was scared or something but I also ignore that and push the drink to his lips and makes him drink the entire cup.  
He hick up, I chuckled. "Feeling better?" I asked, who nodded.  
"Some what! Yeah!" He said, his eye's we're hazy and there was a tint of blush on his cheeks I laughed. "First time drinking Vodka?" I asked him, Roxas nodded. It was only one cup but this cup was pretty big and the alcohol my parent's buy was also pretty damn strong.  
"I drink beer with.. Tifa and Cloud!" He siad, as I refilled his cup and also grabbed one for myself.  
"Really now? What's your favorite?" I came back to him, who was eagerly wanting the drink.  
"Key..stone!" He siad then chugged the drink, I looked at him shocked.  
"Same here!" I mutter then drank mine slowly.

It was just me and him drinking the 60'6 of Vodka and we we're getting hammered pretty fast well he was, I checked the time and it was 11:20pm

Roxas was slurring about something that I couldn't decipher which he pouted at.  
"Not...faiiirrr..Asheel!" He whined, which I was on the floor laughing at him,  
"Rockess itt'ss Fuunnyy!" I laughed more as he tried to remember what I was laughing at but it struck me that I didn't know myself.  
I stood up but stumbling backwards I looked at him who like always didn't care what happened to me, if I broke my neck he'd probably just go home and sleep.  
I noticed Roxas was getting more sober then I was, he didn't seem like he wanted to pass out or didn't want more he just looked like he was thinking about something and I think those thoughts we're on his mind for awhile.  
"Let's... go for a..walk!" He said, also stumbling to his shoes falling to his knees and putting them on surprising the right feet I also do the same.  
"Where?" I ask, feeling dizzy and sick but I follow him when he doesn't say anything, we head for the beach. Noones there and it's quiet except for us trying to keep our bodies straight but failing at it, Roxas walks ahead of me and I notice he's not happy like he was before.

"Whats wrong?" I ask again like I did before today, He doesn't say anything but stops and stares at the water. The dark blue water and the sky is also dark with some stars but the suns coming out and they fade away in the light. Roxas sits down on the sand and stares at the sunrise, I sit next to him but not to much that would ruin his mood already,

Feeling like I'm about to pass out on the sand, Roxas says something.  
"I... don't want to date you anymore!" My plan disappeared from my mind and there was rage. "What? I do all these things for you and now you want to just.. break our deal?" I snarl at the blond who glares at me, we're both drunk so we wouldn't feel anything if we hurt each other. My point since Roxas punched me in the face hard.  
"Yeah that's exactly what I mean Axel! I want to be friends with someone who treats me equal not use me just to get in some guys pants!" He yells, standing up and starts to stagger back to the beach house.  
I pounce on him making both of us fall to the ground again, I climb ontop of him and pin his hand beyond his head so he doesn't start hitting again, my legs also keep his from kicking me.

"If you break this deal I won't tutor you anymore!" I spat in his face, he had this Icy-glare on his face but I notice something I never seen before because of his long spiky hair.  
He had these most deep Blue eye's I ever saw, they sparkled like a Crystal and glowed brightly but they we're dark, they had this shine that was different from Marluxia and they did something to me something I was scared of feeling cause my heart was beating so hard that I didn't want to look away from his Innocent eye's that seemed like heaven to me, a Peace of mind when I look inside them beyond his glare there was the most purest blond haired guy I ever saw before.

I leaned in and I captured his lips, which he was shocked at what I was doing feeling him struggle beneath me made me put pressure on our lips bruising them, Tasting them knowing I was his first kiss and protective at what I have.

I let the kiss go smiling at how he looked hazy eyed more like spent, "Your mine until the deal is done!" He nodded, I pecked him one more time on his lips and I pulled him up onto his feet.  
"I'm tired!" He muttered, so I led him inside taking our shoes off and heading upstairs to my bedroom when my parent's and I usually stayed here!  
I shut the bedroom door, he took his socks off and laid down on the bed. I would never feel this way towards the blond but I was feeling lust for him as he laid on the bed, Vulnerable, young and tasty I wanted to just make him mine right here and now. But there was one thing I could do before he passed out, I also took my socks off and again I crawled up his body as he noticed what I was doing.  
"Axel?" He whispered cutely. Since I had dominance over him he couldn't do anything but lay here and take it, I smirked at the thought I again held his hands before he pushed me away.  
I licked my lips as I again pressed our lips together pulling away hearing him gasp. Then leaving small kisses down his jawline to his neck and I started nibbling at a part near his collarbone hearing him moan abit I sucked and licked at the skin then I bit him he yelped.  
"Axel!" He growled, I looked back at him drowning in his deep blue eye's again giving him a grin as he pouted.  
"Almost finished" I whispered, I went back at sucking his flesh.  
Then I looked at what I did, a Purplish red marking was naked upon his skin, flashing the sign he's mine. I kissed it then leaving another line of kisses back up to his jaw hearing him gasp I capture his lips smiling in the kiss I role on my back panting.

A minute passes and he looks at me. "Can we sleep now?" He asked, glaring at me.  
I smirk and nod, I pull the covers from under him and we cover up. I thought of something else that would piss him off I got closer to him wrapping my arms around his body hearing him groan I let out a smirk.

Blue eyed beauty, I'd take any day I just can't tell him that the deal has changed.

Hoping he won't get mad, I just wondering when I actually fallen for him cause I don't think it was last night or just now.. It had to be sometime before.

* * *

Author notes: Hello Again! I wrote again! well 3 weeks ago I wrote ahaa.

Okay remember to tell him if something is upp iight,.

Another Clue :D

_-Someone so pure with the creamy skin makes envy furious_

Guess who it is :D

Dude.. Maybe 2morrow.. or sometime I'll write again but Iunno.. My hours are messed up...

Lol.


	6. Silky Night

**Author notes:** Hello again! Here's my other Chapter. :D Yayy! Well I saw **Tron** today! Epic movie but when I got home My mom my auntie and uncle we're drinking then they left me in charge... nothing to be in charge of since the kids are sleeping! I took some of there beer Lol.

Hopefully you'll like this Chapter!

I was trying to show something different then Roxas's anger issue's. And Axel being a complete fool ahaa.

**Review Please.**

Also don't own anything but the idea of the story.

_Enjoy the cookies! :D_

**

* * *

**

**School-** 10:45am

It's been a Month now since I discovered I liked Roxas and It's been bothering me lately cause well when I look at Marluxia he reminds me of a puked up Pink cotton candy. And I wonder what's wrong with me, when I stare at Roxas he's like the sun Warm,bright and beautiful.

Damn he looked... I turned around waiting for abit then turn back and he's infront of me with a blank look as if he knew what I'm thinking or know what I'm going to say! I smile my usual smile at him waiting for something to happen but nothing does and he frowns then he walks away down the hall I watch him disapper and I sigh.

"Axel?" I turned around and Demyx is standing 5 feet away from me with a curious look on his face, He has his usual mohawk hair, blue eye's that don't shine like Roxas's. He wear's a Navy blue shirt with a Black and white sweater with a sort of sign on it his pants are Black and bangy and his shoes are White and blue that are kinda old and I see a hole.

"What is it Dem?" I asked, starting to walk over to him and again smile but it fades knowing it only works when Roxas is around.

He shakes his head and has his goofy smile on again. "Nothing, It seemed you changed but I guess your the same Axel! Now how about your Plan with Roxas? Are you still tutoring him and is it working with getting Marly jealous?" He asked, I didn't want to tell him that I had feeling's for Roxas cause then it would be strange but.. It didn't seem to be though.. right?

"I tutor Roxas now and then, mostly on weekends and it seems he's concentrating in his studies more then usual!" I tell him and we head down the hallway towards our 3rd class. My mind went on about Roxas and how he was so smooth and how he made soft noises when I would kiss him or make marking's on his neck. It gave me shivers all the time but whenever I seen his marking's that I left on his neck they would be gone and it would give me the chance to make more later on when I had the chance with him again.

School went on like it was nothing and I felt somewhat glad it was over since I only had one class with Roxas and that was 2nd, thought that was a pity. Tonight I would be sleeping over at his place since now Tifa doens't think of me as a threat since I use to bully him!

I waited for Roxas outside by my car like usual and like usual he would be slow and I would be talking with Demyx,Riku and Marluxia sometimes Setzer. I see him he's on his phone with someone and he's happy somewhat excited to be talking on the phone and it would bother me.

Roxas is wearing a Black and white sweater, Dark green shirt underneath. dark blue jeans and his usual black and white checkered shoes.

He got off his phone and he had a smile on his face, I thought that was strange I leaned down and gave him a chasted kiss on his lips then he walked over to his side of the car door and banged on it I chuckled at his impatinats I unlocked both doors and we got in just like that as both doors slammed shut and I hear him sigh as he lit up a smoke and I turn the car on and we head out.

"Who we're you talking too?" I asked eager, wanting to know who made him smile, and why Roxas seemed to glow differently I looked back at the blond who was playing with a loose string that came from his pants.  
"No one!" He said, I rolled my eye's knowing that Roxas wasn't the joking type to pretend he had friends he was always dead serious about stuff and I know that he was talking with someone that just made me feel angry someone who could make him giggle like that.. it.. it made me Jealous.

"Don't fuhkin lie to me Roxas! That isn't you! Now tell me who you we're talking too" I say to him, he shot me a glare as he took a long drag and then blew it out and sighed.

"Her name is Namine, I told her I would see her today so could you...?" He asked, My mind went on about what he just said and it bothered me a girl actually knew him and he wanted to see her also. Not like I care about Xion or who ever that chick just at that moment she didn't seem to be friendly to him like that but now this Namine girl like what else isn't he telling me.

"You want to go see her? And you want me to drive you?" I stared at him with disbelief he nodded as he took another drag and passed it to me and smiled.

"Jealous Axel? Never knew you felt something like that... Oh wait you do since Marly Loves me!" He said mocking me like the rude fuhked kid he is, I take a drag of the smoke and think for a mintute.

"Fine! Where does she live?" I asked flicking the smoke out the window and making a groaning sound.

I heard Roxas chuckle but I try to ignore him but I just can't since he has this beautiful laugh I never noticed before.. damn kid why did it have to take jealousy for me not to notice him?

"First take me to an Art store anyone would do! I need to get a few things!" He said, and again he's demanding not like I care though but I never saw him draw or anything so I'm thinking maybe it's not for him.

I drove to one not far where we we're and he got out telling me to stay he was in the damn store for 20 mintues coming out with a bunch of stuff and he's holding his phone laughing, I just sulk in my seat knowing Roxas is probably going to make me meet this girl.

As he put the stuff in the back seat and came back to the passenger seat he was already off the phone and I drove off he gave me the address and here we go.

"You can stay in the car while I take the stuff in to her!" He said, I roll my eye's knowing he can read my mind or something.

I pull up to a old Mansion that looked kinda spooky, didn't bother me though. Roxas got out and grabbed the 3 paint bottles that we're colored Red,Blue and Gold. the 3 cases of paint brushes in different sizes also some markers and paper's.

He took the thing's to the front door and rang the doorbell, a few seconds a girl with light blonde hair, she's wearing a all white dress and from where I'm sitting she looks like a porclean doll she has this small breakable smile.

They both share conversation and they go in, I sit in the car another 20 mintues texting Demyx or Reno bitching at both about random thing's until I heard a tap on my window and it's Roxas, I roll down the window and give him a smile.

"Yes Roxy?" I asked him, He groaned and looked at the house with a blank stare then looks back at me.

"Come meet Namine!" Roxas say's softly and in a whisper, I get out and he walks ahead she's standing near the door with a smile. As we get closer I see she doesn't look alive but a ghost more like it, her eye's are this pale purplish blue color, her hair is also a pale blonde.

We get closer and closer but my heart doens't beat but my furry fumes my fire and I know she's a pretty girl that any guy would try and get with but I never saw her before so I was wondering if she was new to town.

"Hello.. Axel!" She said, with a soft voice but it wasn't in a whisper and I was shocked also confused at how she knew my name it kinda pissed me off.

"Who are you?" I asked, Namine smiled more.

I heard Roxas sigh from beside me I wondered if I said something wrong cause now I feel like an idiot.

"She was one of the people you use to babysit back then!" He says, and I think about it but I don't remember babysitting any kids with blond hair then I remember what Xion said which I didn't even know her and she said that she was disappointed or something I forgot who she was. Xion also said she was one of the people I use to babysit but I just don't get it I never babysit kids I was always bad with people who we'er shorter then me.

"Don't remember sorry!" I say, Roxas groans and I see him put his hands in his pocket's, Namine giggles and it's different from those annoying girls from school but a innocent giggle that you could never get annoyed of.

"Xion also told me you forgot her. No surprise though." She said, and I feel insulted.

"She's also in town?" Roxas seemed surprised then he looks at me with curious eye's that make my heart beat finally that I hug him.

I feel his hands underneath me trying to push me away and I laugh with Namine who also giggles. "Roxas doesn't hate you anymore!" She said and I let him go and I wonder how she knows that also,.

"Why do you hate me Roxas?" I ask him, who glares at me and heads back to the car. "Cya Namine!" He says, I wave to her and run over to him.

"Roxas. I want to know!" I ask but he opened the door and slams it shut, I open my door and sit down on the seat for awhile tell Roxas's breathing goes down abit.

"So.. Why.." I look at him and he fainted again, I sigh knowing that he did this on purpose but when I tried to wake him he wouldn't wake up so I headed back to his place to Tifa.

She was devastateded again but Cloud was calm when he saw Roxas as he was, Sora wasn't home and I wondered why but I saw someone else also. A Blond women standing in the kitchen with a sucker in her mouth, slick short hair, Green peircing eye's, slim body. Black plain summer dress that goes to her kness, Black sandel's with a white see through sleeve shirt fair pale skin.

"Larxene!" That's it she said, I nod. "Axel" She also nods and I look back at Roxas who is still unconcious Cloud said I could move him upstairs so he could take a rest instead on the table or couch so I picked my lover up in my arms and headed upstair's.

Laying him on his bed and shutting the door I take his socks and sweater off him, he mumbles a few things but I can't decipher any of it sitting next to him as he slepted I heard the door open and It's Larxene, She has a smile smeared across her face.

"What is he your boyfriend?" She asked, with a screech I knew she was trouble when she smiled as she entered the door.

"Yeah! Who's he to you?" I asked her, who chuckles and throws her sucker and it goes out the window. "Half-sister! It's where he got his attitude" She siad, I didn't see Larxene in Roxas but at times he would have this devious look on his face like the one her's but Larxene's face seemed like she wanted to play alittle more then just talk.

"Do you even know my brother? He isn't one to date someone like you! Or take shit from you!" She said, I rolled my eye's knowing she was right since I knew the answer for so long ever since I last remembered him.

"Yeah I know Roxas. He's a fuhkin bitch! But that's the thing I care for him that letting this kid go would be the most fuhked up mistake I'd ever make" I tell her standing on my feet she leaned against the door with the same smile.

"Ooh. So you know about his drug addiction and his prescription addiction. His smoke addiction how about Roxas being an Alcoholic! When he Self-harms at times or when he knows how to piss people off. When the kid steals, or that he's just fuhked up? Do you know any of that?" She asked, it seemed she was on something since she started laughing hardcore about the stuff she told me about. I didn't care about the Self-harm since I saw it many times before It just didn't faze me anymore. But the other stuff did cause sure he stole for money and today I witnessed he bought stuff for his friend Namine then buy himself stuff sure he saved it but I never really see him buy anything.

His eye's opened and he sat up rubbing his head then he looked at me then at Larxene. "Why the fuhk are you here?" He growled.

She snarled at him then laughed again the same screeching laugh. "Fuhk you Roxas! I just told your boyfriend your Addictions!" She said then she walked out and slammed the door.

Roxas stayed still and quiet then he looked up at me with his bright blue eye's again and I felt so relaxed that I automatically wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into my chest he didn't protest but hugged me back it stayed like that until Reno came in.

"Who has chip ins lover's?" He asked seemin drunk himself I chuckled so did Roxas he pulled out probably 50 or 60 passing it to Reno and he headed out with Cloud I was worried that Roxas really did have a drinking problem he held my hand and pulled me downstair's where Tifa, Rude, Luxord and Xigbar we're at.

"Going to join the party?" Tifa asked hugging me and Roxas we both nodded as they joked on about stuff and told us drunk stories that we're randomly switched. Probably 10 or 20 mintues passed and Cloud and my brother Reno came back with so much fricken alcohol.

24 pack of Keystone another 18 pack of Busweiser. 24 of smirnoff. 60'6 of wiser. and some other stuff.

Roxas took alot of the Keystone and headed upstair's, I had 2 large cups of coolers and followed upstair's also before I closed the door I heard Sora coming in the house and racing to the kitchen for a beer.

I shut his bedroom door, The bedroom light was turned off except his lamp light he sat on the floor with 6 beers of keystone I sat beside him as he cracked one open. I passed him one of the cups and he gladly took the cup taking a gulp of the cooler I watched with amazement it was like he did this everyday. He sit it on the small dresser that was holding the lamp then he went back to the beers also taking gulps off it then sighing.

"I'm not addictive. But why say that? seems like I'm lying to myself when I say it all the time it makes me sick!" He said, then pushing the beer to his mouth as he takes another few chuggs of it and he sqeezes the can and it lays on his floor as he grabbs another can and cracks it open.

I smile and take a chugg of the cooler also saving one of the beers for myself since it seems he's going through it like nothing. "Nah Roxas! Drinking is one of those Pleasure's" I say and cracking open the beer and taking the first chugg that it slides colding but hot down my throat almost choking but feeling relived I smile at Roxas who isn't looking at me but closing his eye's from the pain.

"Pleasure? Makes me laugh Axel" He said as he takes another chug of his cooler then the door opens revealing Sora with 2 coolers.

He has this smile on his face. "You guys are going to need this!" He said as he placed the growlers raspberry cooler infront of us and then heads out I hear Roxas chuckle I see his hands reaching for it grabbing it's throat then pouring it in his empty cup that surprises me.

"Need anymore Axel or you done for the night?" He asked I knew he was teasing me I told me to pour the fuhkin thing and he does with a laugh knowing he likes it when I swear which turns me on.

He drinks more of the keystone and I get up to get more and he just sits there enjoying his cup and 2 more beer's I never knew he was a fast drinker though.

I walked down the stair's not even tipsy I hear music blasting from their sterio or was it the computer I didn't know I walk into the kitchen, Reno sitting on one of the chair's with the 24 in his hand, Rude's standing up the opposite side of him. Tifa and Cloud are drinking the Keystone seeming to enjoy the slow-ness I knew Roxas didn't and I also saw Larxene next to the 18 pack budweiser I wondered where the 60'6.

"Axel?" I look and Reno signalling me over to him, I go and he's holding out the 24 and in his other hand he has the 60'6 I laugh. "You better not fuhk up iight" He said, I took the 24 of smirnoff and say. "I won't fuhk!" And head back upstair's.

Roxas is on his bed now looking dazed out, I shut the door and walk over to him. His cup is empty and the cans are also are.

"Don't you know how to have fun?" I ask sitting next to him who was already drunk.

"Noo!" Roxas pouts and stares at the 24. I smirk knowin what he wants but I also know what I want. "Give me a kiss and you can have a sip" I tell him, then he automatically kisses me.

"Can I?" He asked, I looked at him shocked I shake my head and sigh. "Like you mean it" I say,

I spoke to soon I think, I felt his lip brush against mine but he pressed them harder against mine, I felt his tougue sliding against my lips asking for entry and I allow feeling his intoxicated tougue then the door opened.

"Is that all It need for you guys to get to a higher base then pecking?" It was Sora and he was all smirking with Reno I stuck the middle finger up, Roxas took the 24 out of my hand and started to drink it.

"Hey. we would of got to a larger base but you intruppted!" I tell them, I hear Roxas choke and Sora snicker.

"Have fun!" Reno tells us as he shuts the door it goes quiet and awkward I smile at Roxas who's blushing but going back to the alcohol.

I watch him drown himself in alcohol thinking maybe Larxene was right about him being an alcoholic, taking the 24 from his mouth and pressing mine on his instead. Falling to the bed slowly and softly I sigh in the kiss feeling more alive then usual.

"Axxeel?" I hear him say, I let him go looking at his face. Blue eye's moist and glossy, lips pressed and lusty I wanted him more then ever but I didn't know how he felt thinking over and over maybe this was a bad idea and that he was going to get mad and hate me more or that I should just let it be and...

His lips we're on mine again, his arms we're pulling me closer to his body I was still holding the 24 but I put it on the night stand and flicked the lamp off.

Taking control I asked for entry into his mouth and he allowed again tasting the alcohol I roamed my arm up in his shirt feeling his smooth chest and the growing muscle, feeling the sides of his body he shiver's and moans in the kiss I take a battle with his tougue and mine. Feeling overwhelmed we both gasp for air.

Letting the kiss go and seeing someone walk in not really knowing since it was dark in the room and it was now 10:19pm. Roxas was below me still panting from the making out we just did he didn't seem to mind but think it was the usual thing we did but to me it was magical.

"Roxas?.. Axel? Fuhk sorry I was looking for the bathroom!" The person who was Xigbar I recognized his bleak laugh, smelling something like weed or something more stronger then that.  
"Down the hall" Roxas said still gasping for air I grinned at him who only tried to reach the bottle of vodka on the nightstand.  
"What you guys doing in here anyways? Sex?" He asked and I heard him laugh again but went to coughing.  
"Maybbeeee" I say, Roxas was still trying to reach knowing him he only wanted the damn alcohol, also Xiggy left the room shutting the door behind him hearing him laugh on to the bathroom.  
I swore under my breathe then kissing Roxas's neck again, biting,licking, sucking then I felt his hand go down and it was now in my messy tangled red hair.  
"Axelll... You,. Really need a hobby then suck on me" He said, I look up and smile as he was still panting but alittle more,  
"You are my hobby!" I whisper in his ear.

He giggled abit and his hand clasped against his mouth knowing he was embarrased I laughed. "Roxyy! Don't be shy" I tell him.

Then he shook his head. "I want to sleep!" Roxas's hands pushed me off.

"Fine!" I pouted laying on my back next ot him, feeling dizzy and sick I close my eye's to try and forget then I felt Roxas cuddling up to my side holding onto my sweater I put my arm around his waist.

"Better?" I ask sighing abit, "Mhmm" He replied.

"Good" I mumble sleep taking control then the hormones. "Axel... Your wierd!" That's the last thing I hear from him and everything goes black.

**To be continued** 3

* * *

Heyy! :D

How'd you like it? Well... I wrote alcohol cause.. well I just drank a cup of some cooler and a can of my fav beer! So I wanted to write something... not too Flashy but nice :D

Maybe I'll put more stuff in it! Lol. But I still didn't get to any parts I really wanted to put in then Sex! :D Lol.

Please Review

Here's your Clue.

_- Distant shadow with no light captured by nothing but sad confession._

Enjoy lol.

And yes I'll be having more Namine and Larxene in later Chapters! hehee


	7. Distant Shadow

**Author notes:** Hello! :D

I'll tell you what this one is about. Roxas's problem's. Demyx does seem different but that'll change maybe in the next chapter!

Jealousy is the sweetest candy ever aye :D Lol.

There ain't so much description in this one cause.. well I'm lazy and having Writer's block again. I'll edit it when I come up with a few thing's alrighty.

PLEASE. **Review, **

* * *

I distant myself from him who bothered me more then usual, getting close, touching me kissing me marking me and I didn't want it. Sure I got drunk and sometimes I was high or just plain bored but why did he think I wanted it?

He didn't know me and he should never know me it was better off like that no forever it was just... better being a nobody then actually think of the red head.

"Roxas!" I turned around and saw him now, he's walking over to me with his usual smile that pisses me off all the time that I want to punch him but I hold back for another time hopefully I'll get a chance.  
"What is it Axel?" I asked him, we we're outside of the school he has been tutoring me for almost 2 months now but lately he hasn't been near Marluxia. I'm thinking that Axel is giving up on him and is just playing with my emotion's that I'm pissed off entirely.  
"I just wanted to see you!" The red head fire breathing dragon said who stood infront of me with a devious smile on his face like he's planning to attack me which I was right since now I'm pinned up against the wall with this idiot kissing my neck and sucking it making another bruise which I didn't want.  
"Axeel! You.. should go and find Marly!" I tell him, but he doesn't answer but I feel his hands roaming my body bringing shivers that run down my entire body.

I try to push him away like I usually do but it doesn't work for this idiot that I have to kick his shin and make him wince in pain, I brushed myself off wiping the saliva on my neck and collarbone.

"Next time learn that if you do I'll hit in a more sensitive spot!" I growled at him, and so I walked away from the boring school and also away from Axel who thinks he can touch anyone he wants.

Hoping he isn't following I jump the bus and head over to Xigbar and Luxord's place where Larxene is probably high off her fuhking mind. I was just going and have a few hoots, head over to a park and trip out there or just sleep.

After the 10 mintue ride I got off and walk across the street to the flat's.  
I press the darken white greasy button under the name Luxord.  
Beeeeep.  
"Hello?" Luxord sounding blanked out.  
"It's me Roxas open up!" I say and another beep goes by and the door opens walking up the familiar dark brown steps and finally coming to his door knocking on it then hearing swearing probably Larxene bitching again.

The door opens and it's Reno who looks the same as usual with his black pants, black shirt with a white undershirt and his usual black shoes.

"Hey Kid" He said to me as I walked past him and see Larxene on the couch next to Luxord and Xigbar their both smoking up weed probably or maybe something more but I couldn't tell, Luxord was obviously doing cocaine or heroin.

"Aren't you a cop or some detective?" I asked Reno, who shook his head and gave me a grin that was the same as Axel's and that's when I punched him in the face the other's looked as Reno stumbled over to the wall before falling to the floor.

"Woah! Roxas you have some punch!" He chuckled smoothing his chin, I grip my fist and smile. "Sorry Reno! It was meant for Axel" I tell him, everyone goes quiet and I look at Larxene.

I feel uneasy again, and on their faces smiles appeared and I sigh. "What is it?" I asked them. Reno placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him wierdly he also had that same grin on his face and I turned around about to punch him again until he grabbed my fist and smiled.

"Why would you hit me but not Axel?" He asked, I closed my eye's remembering when I kicked his shin.

"I did hit him. I just felt like hitting you!" I say, Reno tightened his grip and twirled me over to the door I turn around and their all looking at me with the same smiles.

I grip my shirt abit feeling more uneasy and uncomfortable. "Come on you guys! I came here to chill!" I tell them but they all go back to what their doing but Larxene get's up and comes over to where I am. She's wearing a black leather jacket,White tank top underneath and dark blue skinny jeans.

"It's time for the talk since our parent's couldn't do it" She said sickening sweetly I felt like pushing her away but I think I needed someone. We walked out of the apartment and into the hall my back to the wall sighing.

Not liking what was happening she kept saying things about relationship's and some other crazy shit maybe the weed was finally kicked in.

"Roxas! Just because your straight doesn't mean your not Gay! And doesn't mean that you can scare off your only chance at having a perfect romance!" She said, I stared at her in disgust.

"I'm not Straight. I'm Asexual.. just I'm doing the fuhk head a favor so he can keep his end of the deal!" I said, she rolled her eye's and hugged me I smelled obviously weed, rum and some burning scent that hurt my nose.

"Whatever! Just do me one favor hun" Her hold was tighter and I tried to squirmed out of her reach. "What?" I asked wondering what this women really wanted from me, she already pissed me off that she came back from her ex-boyfriends place in Radiant Garden and she lives in Tifa's place what else did she want fuh sakes I'm related to her!

She whispered the words. "Go and talk with Axel"

And for once in my gross life with her I listened, now i'm on my way to Axel's apartment it's cloudy,dreary and raining out and I'm soaked wishing I had a car which I failed on the driver's exam damn it.

Once I came to his apartment door sighing infront of it hearing the Tv on probably the Simpson's or Family guy maybe something else I don't know the door opened and it was Axel I knew he wouldn't continue school he never did when I didn't go! His hair was messy and tangled probably taking out his pony tail he had in everyday, his eye's looking tired and I think I heard his stomach grumble abit.

Plain White shirt, and Black pant's he was leaning on the door post with a lazy smile.

"Hey.. Roxas! How are you this fine afternoon? I'm fine except my knee it awfully hurts I hope your here to make the pain go away!" His smile turned into a teasing smirk, I shook my head and glared at him.

"Nevermind.. I'm going" I told him, next thing I know it he's grabbing onto my arm and pulling me into his apartment. Pushing me as I fell onto the floor then I find him on top of me pinning my arms and legs I can see his smile again which pisses me off.

"Axxeeel!" I try to squirm but his hand is holding my side keeping me intact, feeling his tongue on my neck again sliding against it and finding my pulse then I squeaked.

"Ah!"

Hearing him chuckle as he sucks on it, nibbling and feeling his other hand lifting my shirt the cold doesn't make it any better when I groan and feeling out of breathe then he moved his mouth to my own and it was needing and lust melted in his eye's fire burned my lips.

Then he got off I stayed where I was panting and angry my face was probably flushed.

"Sorry needed my fix for the day" He said, I heard him starting up the coffee maker.

I laid on his kitchen floor out of breathe and feeling regret then when I decided or when I got forced to come here just because I needed to know what I truly felt and I felt.. regret.  
He was sitting on his chair having a cup of coffee a few feet from me and probably feeling triumphed, I sat up and he's staring at me more like gazing and I was feeling more and more pissed off and irritated.  
I itched the marking he once again placed on my neck, they didn't suit me at all and I hated that he kept on doing what I didn't want him too.

The door opened harshly revealing Demyx looking furious and Zexion as calm as ever like usual he came over to me and smiled.  
Demyx pointed a finger at Zexion in Axel's face as he took another sip of his coffee.  
"I hate this kid! He doesn't talk...Speak..probably doesn't even think.. he's boring me to death!" He panted, I looked up at Zexion who still had a smile on his face reaching out a hand for me as I took it and he lifted me off the floor to my feet we we're close to each other.  
"Hey" He said calmly.  
"Hi" I say back, feeling his hand go near mine I look and he has probably 30 bucks in his hand and he's passing it to me.  
I look at Demyx and Axel who's staring at both of us seeing how close we we're to each other and Axel's staring at Zexion's hand which was on my own that's when I smirked and intertwined our hands.  
"Cya, we're gonna go visit Luxord and Xigbar!" I say and we both head out.  
The door slams shut and we both walk down the hall way that's when I pulled away, Zexion chuckled.  
"Geez Roxas! I actually liked our close contact!" He said I looked at his calm sincere face and smiled back that's when I put our hands back together!  
"Same!" Then we're off.

* * *

**Axel's POV.**

The door slams and we both wince at the echo sounds forming through the apartment, Demyx sighs and sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"So what happened... between you and Zexion" I had to ask, who could get mad at a guy who wouldn't talk.. well obvious Demyx did but Roxas didn't seem to care.

Demyx shrugged. "Nothing really!" He said not exactly believing him since he came in bitching about it.

"I would try and start up a conversation but he wouldn't say anything mostly one thing!" Demyx grumbled his finger scratching the table over and over he did it then he went on huming some random tune then he stopped automatically and walked over to the coffee maker on the cupboard and pulled out a cup and poured himself some, puttin in cream and sugar.

It was really nothing to be mad about though Demyx was a talkative guy but right now at this instant he wasn't talking at all, just silent and when he was like that everyone knew he was thinking about something really hard.

"Roxas is asexual" He said, I turned around fast and laughed abit but nothing came from him so that's when I knew he was serious he turned around with a blank look and I swallowed some spit that was coming up.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, he nodded and his face turned pale liked he just saw a ghost sitting down quietly then placing his cup down. "This is when I say Axel.. I'm serious" He turned and I his eye's we're huge.

"Your his first real relationship! .. when you told me about what Larxene told you about his addiction's.. they we're all true" Demyx took a sip of his coffee and it was quiet again hearing the pitter patter of the rain.

"He told you personal stuff about Roxas?" I asked him, he nodded and placing his cup down again.

I was still staring at the horrified blond, he spoke again. "When.. Roxas was 12 he got addicted to prescription pills cause of well.. bullying!... 13 he got into smoking and weed. Then Alcohol when he was 14 it really took over him. Roxas started getting messed up abit.. then he was addicted to other drugs like cocaine, ecstasy, shrooms. Zexion told me that Roxas was always self harming when he was 11 it was natural to him and his friends." Demyx explained, his face was still pale and shocked I never knew Demyx could look like that.

I was shaking abit knowing sure Roxas had scars on his body like arm's,shoulders, legs, sometimes ankle's. I never saw anything else then the scars and Roxas was a heavy drinker he would just drink it all and he wouldn't even get drunk unless he chugged it quickly.

Demyx was still drinking his coffee like it was nothing probably trying to get his right temperature back since he was still stunned, and my mind was confused as ever when I thought it over. Roxas was moody all the time and he was mad about something that happened in the past that I don't remember, also Roxas knew two girls that I forgotten and it seemed Zexion was in the circle also.

"Okay! If I knew Roxas had these kind of emotion's in him I wouldn't let you guy's bully him so much!" Demyx whispered but I still made it out I shook my head not really knowing if I would stop pissing the blond off each day.

The rain was lessening outside the sun wasn't coming out still, Demyx was still in shock or he was just in thought can't tell.

"Axel could you try and make Roxas stop doing all of his addiction?" He asked me, I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

Demyx glared now and slammed his hand on the table. "Cause it's affecting Zexion. He's addicted to Ecstasy and alcohol cause of Roxas. He got him into it. And you want to know something else, the Namine chick was addicted to prescription pills because of Roxas that's why she's so frail, and that Xion girl was addicted to heroin she went to treatment for that" He yelled I never seen him this mad since his ninth birthday when I popped all his balloons.

I was scared and his face was intense that's when I asked him a simple question. "You like Zexion don't you?"

His face softened and left the kitchen and headed for his bedroom slamming the door hearing him blast his music. "Sheesh nobody liked to answer a simple fuhkin question"

A few hours pasted by...

I came to see Roxas again tonight seeing if he was fine but when I came in I saw someone else in his bedroom, I sneaked over to the other side to see their faces and I gasped.  
"Zexion?" I whispered, his arms we're wrapped around Roxas's waist underneath the blanket.  
Anger fumed and I got another good idea, sneaking out thinking of how to get Zexion distracted from Roxas I thought of the right person.

Next day. 4:45pm.

He stood in front of me shocked now in his Black boxers without a shirt.  
"You come home... and you tell me to what?" He yelled out, clenching the remote in his hand.  
I rolled my eye's knowing it wasn't that bad for Demyx he wasn't even dating his girlfriend whoever she was anymore.  
"Go out with Zexion, he's way into Roxas and well.. Roxas is mine and I'm planning him to be mine for awhile" I tell him, his turn to glare.  
"Awhile? how long is awhile?" He asked we stood in front of each other with blank looks I shook my head and sighed.

"Forever!" I say, and he chuckled.

"Alright Axel but you owe me. Zexion's someone who's hard to crack" He said confidently I knew he wanted to date Zexion cause well Demyx is someone who's easy to read.

He went into his bedroom and texted Roxas hoping he won't PMS on me over the damn phone like usual.

_-Roxy! Tlk now!_

Few seconds and he replied feeling happy.

_-WTF do yu want?_

I sighed.

_-where's Zexy?_

Knowing he's probably there with him, I felt the fire flare again I groaned trying to surpress the anger to throw the phone to the wall.

_-Here why?_

I grinded my teeth falling onto the couch staring at the blank space.

_-come here both of yu!_

I felt demanding hopeing he would come.

_-Sure.. we're bored so.. we're be there in 10 Renos takin us_

I groaned again. Reno is probably going to say something or come up.

_-Yeah yeah.. just make sure your here._

And that was it, he didn't txt back.

I sat up and Demyx came from his bedroom with a towel and clothes he signalled the bathroom and I nodded smirking knowing he was getting ready for Zexion.

Now all I did was wait for those two to get here and hurry up cause I really wanted this to happen.

To be continued.

* * *

**Heyy! Again how'd yu like it?**

Yeah I'll probably edit it sometime but not now cause I'm not functioning right, Lack of sleep, Too much pop... or just lazy ahaa.!

Yes Zexion and Roxas have a thing for eachother.. just Axel always knows how to ruin peoples plans soo.. the Next chapter well show it :D

Please **Review**. :P

Here's your Clue.

- _Right or wrong He'll have the answer, choose to run or stay will be the challenge._

:3


	8. Sad renewal

**Author notes**: It may sound fun, but really it isn't. May be deep with feeling in this chapter! I'm just not having such a kick out of this story anymore.

But don't worry. Sometime I'll end it with a very tragic ending! Lol. JK. I won't ahaa.

Just read.. No Yaoi in this one.. sorta.. lol.

**Review.**

* * *

My eyes scanned the back alley watching a black clean car pull into the apartment's parking space, and two teens came out from them both changed into different clothes which made me feel uneasy I clenched my teeth growling at the slate haired who was smiling intensely at the blond who was mine, Demyx came from the bathroom clean and refreshed with the scent of hairspray and gel that was now formed his mullet.

He came next to me I could tell he was at ease as he stared down at the slate haired also not noticing he was interested in Roxas.

The black car that was my brother Reno's moved out and was gone down the back alley both boys waving and coming to the apartment door, I knew this evening was going to be exciting and different I waited for them to knock which took awhile and I wondered why Demyx seemed oblivious to what was happening and I just became worried then there was a knock.

Demyx walked calmly to the door, twisting the knob and opening it to two freshed boy's with a blank look on their faces walking in and sitting down at the table. Roxas was sitting away from me and Zexion wasn't paying attention to Demyx who was smiling at him I kinda felt sad since I was Roxas's first kiss and now he was just getting too close to Zexion which is bothering me and I knew if I didn't do anything quick I would lose him to Zexion.

"How was your guy's day?" I asked them both who didn't leave eachother's eyes. I slammed my fist on the table getting their attention Roxas glaring at me.

"It was fine Axel! Don't need to get mad" He hissed at me, I sighed thinking of different ways of getting through with this kid.

Demyx saw how I was frustrated came in next to me. "Uh... Zexion you wanna get something to eat... we can take a cab" He asked him shyly, Zexion just gave him a blank look and sighed.

"Sure why not? I don't need you thinking I'm all mean" He said I was sorta surprised I look back at Roxas who was staring at me. "What?" I asked also glaring back then I saw him smile.

"Nothhhiiinnggg!" He said loudly then they both burst out laughing, I never saw Zexion laugh but it was rare to see him and Roxas laugh.

I looked at Demyx who shrugged I cocked my head to the side wondering what was going on with them and that's when I struck me they came back with Reno who was probably with Luxord and Xigbar and their druggies so I wondered if they got high or drugged.

"Axel I know what your thinking..." I glance at Roxas who's now laying half his body on the table looking at me, I could see his pupils and they we're huge then he was leaning to far off the table and he fell off with a loud thud, I leaned down.

"What am I thinking of Roxy?" I grinned, he pouted. "You want to kiss me again!" He answered and I poked his nose.

"Maybe later" I stood up and looked back at Demyx who was staring at Zexion, he wasn't really doing anything but staring at his finger's.

Finally snapping out of it he smiled at Demyx walking up to the taller blond and hugged him, I sighed looking down at Roxas who's trying to pull himself up while almost pulling down my pants I had to pick the kid up. Demyx looked scared and confused as he was having a hug by Zexion.

"What do I do?" He asked getting frantic, I shrugged as I pulled Roxas back into his chair. Zexion was nuzzling his head into Demyx's chest as Demyx was trying to pull him off.

"I know!" I turned back at Roxas who has his hand up in the air and has as smile on his face. "What is it?" I asked wondering what they took to get them to act like this.

"Let's play truth or dare! I'll phone Larxene" He pulled his phone out and dialed I raised my eyebrow. "Why phone Larxene?"

Roxas shrugged, I looked back at Demyx who was getting used to Zexion's affectionate hug.

"Larxene.. I wanna play Truth or dare..."

While he talked with his crazy half-sister I tried to pull Zexion off Demyx but he was holding him tightly.

"4 guys here... girls? Namine can't come... don't know where Xion is... Never talked with Olette over 3 months now... Uh.. just you" Roxas said wondering what Larxene had in mind then Roxas giggled.

"But...Larxene I'm not Gay!" He said, I let go of Zexion and stared at the blond.

"Okay.. Reno knows! Yeah... okayy.. cya soon" Then he got off the phone I was wondering what the fuhk he was talking about with her, he glanced at me then at Zexion and Demyx and he smiled.

"Larxene is coming with Reno,Xigbar and Luxord!" Roxas got off his chair walking over to my fridge digging through it.

I sighed at the mention of his drug dealer's and his messed up sister coming to my apartment while I was trying to hook Zexion up with Demyx I wondered if this was gonna go as I planned but then again I didn't plan them being here.

Roxas laid on the couch probably feeling dizzy when he was twirling around my kitchen, Demyx was leaning against the wall with Zexion still holding him around the waist, I sat back down on the chair finishing off my coffee but I was disgusted by it since it was cold.

"I'm wondering. What did you guys take like what drug?" Roxas's head popped up from the couch and he came over to where I was.

"Extacy" Zexion said before him and he started to laugh again, Roxas nodded but glared at him.

I sighed mentally hitting my self in the head. "Why would you guy's take that? Sure I took it before.. but..-"

"But nothing Axel. Why do you always have to think you know me? Why do you try and take control of my life? I'm not really dating you!" Roxas yelled knowing he was enraged.

I sighed again walking over to the couch thinking of what to do with this kid.

There was a bang on the front door I didn't even get up to answer knowing who it would be, Roxas of course opened it and greeted the unwelcome visitors he invited without my permission since it was my apartment.

Zexion wasn't holding on Demyx anymore but hugged Xigbar, Larxene was wearing her usual leather jacket, black skinny jeans and white shirt. She didn't look messed up as Zexion and Roxas did.

Xigbar's wearing a Black jacket, Dark blue faded jeans and a white shirt. Luxord wore Black pants with a light blue shirt and black sweater.

"Hey Boys" Luxord said, they all didn't smell like any sort of drug my brother came in and he was also fine, they all walked into my kitchen making their selves at home.

I waved to Reno who automatically came over to me and plopping on the couch, He smelled like the usual smoke.

"Soon I have to drive Roxas back to Tifa's." He said, fiddling with his shirt button's. Still thinking of Roxas's fainting game he does each day at random times.

"Why does he faint? Sure I heard he get's exhausted but I think there's more to it then what Sora's telling me" I ask him, Reno stops with his button's and gives me a cheesy smiile.

"Sorry Axel not my place to tell you about personal matter's why don't you ask Roxas?" Reno get's up and I do also holding in a groan.

"Damn kid won't tell me" I murmur, Reno chuckles and heads over to where everyone else was.

Fuhk sakes it's only been 5 minutes, Roxas and Larxene are already bitching at each other.

"Roxas shut the Fuhk up you blond idiot" She screeched at him, "Your fuhkin blond too you bitch" He said back, I leaned on the wall next to Reno and Luxord watching them as they both say shiit to each other over and over.

I glance over to the door and see Demyx and Zexion pulling on their shoes and escaping this fiasco, I sigh hoping this well end soon.

Xigbar's sitting at the table drinking coffee he made when they got here also watching the sibling's bitch at each other.

"When well this end" I grind my teeth, Luxord shrugs. "Their always at it, each day when they stare at eachother. Bitching all the fuhkin time" He yelled the last part getting their attention both glaring at him.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled, I let the tension slide for abit.

Thinking of some way's to stop this, but I guess it ended on it's own when Roxas stopped and he fell over well Larxene caught him before he hit the hard floor, Reno sighed.

"That's my cue!" He said pushing himself off the wall and taking the kid in his arms. "Cya!" He said and walks out with Roxas, Larxene sit's down on one of the chair's she's out of breathe her face is red abit but going down.

"Fuhkin kid!" She scowled, Hearing Luxord chuckle. She looks around the room. "Where's Zexy and Demyx?"

"They left when you and Roxas we're bitching at eachother" I tell her, she nodded taking Xigbar's coffee and drinking it.

"Hey how you guy's know Zexion?" I asked curiosity taking control again. They all looked at me then Xigbar started off talking.

"Back when he was 8, I met him when I met Cloud! Zexion's parent's died and he was taken care of some guy name Vexen and he was one of the kids that you use to babysit.." He explained, wondering again when I ever babysat kids.

Larxene took another sip of his coffee. "Oh yeah hey. That's when me and Roxas met you Ax" She said, but I never met Larxene since awhile ago, how come when ever I meet someone they never say 'Hey long time no talk' or 'your getting bigger from the last time I saw you' Like wtf?

I was standing up with Luxord since they was only 2 chair's and a small circle wooden table that had scratches on it. Yes I'm poor and I do have a gay job.

"Cloud was a good guy back then always ready to get out of the house and leave this one in charge!" He joked, pointing his finger at me as they all laughed.

I didn't laugh cause I didn't know what they we're talking about, confused and I hated to be confused damn it. I tried to remember babysitting kids but nothing came up then that's when I wondered.

"Hey, don't you think your maybe mistaking Reno babysitting.. cause back then if I was babysitting Zexion I would be 9 why would you guys let a 9 year old babysit a bunch of kids?" I asked then they all burst out laughing again.

"No,No it was you. Reno was 13 and he lived with your mother not your father!" Xigbar said, I knew he was right since my parent's weren't with each other anymore and that Reno moved out before me that's when he started to help me with a few thing's back then when I couldn't. Dad was an alcoholic and he didn't much care what I did with Reno when he came and got me each day at school.

I sighed trying to think, Larxene's eye's went big and she was staring at me. "Omg. You don't remember do you?" She exclaimed.

They all stared at me in shock. "Yes I can't fuhkin remember babysitting a bunch of kids! I don't remember Zexion,Roxas,,Xion,Namine or whoever I babysat with.. I only remember when Roxas hated me" I said out loud feeling utterly lost.

Luxord and Xigbar chuckled. "It was a shock for you back then no wonder you don't remember!" Xigbar said, I looked at me wondering what he meant by that, then I looked back at Larxene who wasn't looking but sipping her coffee she stole from Xigbar.

"You burned down our house!" She whispered, I gasped "What?" When could this get any worse?

"You burned down our fuhkin house with the kids you babysit with still inside sure you ran in and rescued them but it still messed up their fuhkin lives.. That's why Roxas hates you!" She yelled in my face, her eye's shown venom and I was shaking still not remember what happened.

Luxord and Xigbar got up and held onto Larxene as tear's ran down her face, I was still shocked and confused it made me mad not knowing what happened.

"I..I need to go!" I whispered and grabbed my shoes and ran out.

All I needed to do was get away, try and confirm what happened I didn't go to Roxas's cause I he might also get mad that I couldn't remember and I still didn't.

Walking down the wet street from the rain that previously happened not long ago, I wore my black jacket my hands in the pocket not caring where I'm going I grinded my teeth again pissed off I still had Larxene's words ringing in my head I really just tried to remember but nothing came back just nothing.

I looked up and noticed where my feet dragged me to. It was the lone mansion that I came to a while back with Roxas for a errand.

"Namine" I muttered under my breathe, there was cold air that came from my breath I shivered abit and walked closer and closer then when I came to the gate and stared at the door was two girls standing on the broken pavement, both staring at me with blank looks.

"Axel?" The black haired girl said, I came closer to them. Making out Namine she was still a fragile porcelain doll, white knee high dress, pale turquoise sandal's and pale blond hair.

Xion still had her dark clothing on but her face looked sullen. Black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans that seemed we're new and a dark green shirt underneath that reminded me of Roxas's green day's shirt.

I stood in front of them, making out their breathing as the cold air got to Namine I could see her goosebumps on her skin. "We're you waiting for someone?" I asked lookng behind me then when I looked at Namine she was pointing at me.

"How'd you know I was coming here?" I asked, Xion cracked a smile. "She just does Axel!" Then they both turned and walked into the house, I obviously followed.

The door slammed shut as it echoed through out the room, Xion and Namine we're walking up the stair's and I ran over and went up also hearing them creak with every step. We came to a room that was large and alot brighter and whiter.

"Nice" I muttered, a Large rectangled proclean glass table was in the middle of the room and a white see through curtain was over the larger window bringing in some light that reflected off the white walls and clean floor, everything was white and blended it confused me.

Namine sat down on one of the chair's, Xion was leaning on the wall closing her eye's. When I looked at one of her sketches I saw a house on fire, blazing red,Orange and yellow I shivered.

Xion took her jacket off and I saw a some kind of rash or maybe it was a burnt mark it rested under her shoulder, also when I looked at Namine's smooth skin on her wrist there was a smaller marking that was the same there now scar's.

"Do you wonder why you came here?" I turned my attention at Namine who's staring at me with her bright bluish purple eye's wondering the same it wasn't like I wanted to come here I just seemed to be.

"No, I was..sorta thinking" I said to her, she smiled abit but went back into a frown.

"You know why Roxas is mad right?" I turned and looked at Xion she also had the same eye's as Namine, I shook my head not knowing.

"All I know is I ... started the fire!" When I said that they both flinched, Namine held the one with the house burning on fire and she wrote on big letter's A-X-E-L.

Xion walked over to the picture and smiled. "You did.. start the fire. But you still don't know why Roxas hates you" She said to me and I groaned knowing she was right about it.

Namine sighed and smiled at me again she reminded me of Roxas in a way but I couldn't really know maybe it was her heart shaped face or her blond tousled hair that seemed to have a sort of angle.

"Zexion should be here soon" She said to Xion who nodded and left the room, we both went to the window and seen Demyx and Zexion with chips and pop. Demyx eyed the place with a amazement and Zexion grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door he waved knowing it was Xion.

"How did you know?" I asked her, She put her finger to her mouth and made a 'shhh' sound then winked and walked back to her chair I saw another picture of Roxas and Sora.

They entered the room hand in hand a grinned creeped up my face, Demyx saw that and blushed then Zexion let go and went to hug Namine.

"I never..saw you for so long Namine" He said through the hug, I sighed knowing that Zexion knew who I was when we first met.

When they let go, Xion shut the door and walked to Namine's side. "He doesn't remember the fire" She bluntly said to Zexion who stood frozen turning around looking at me.

"You don't? well.. it was kinda obvious when we met again at the mall.. but I can't belive you don't remember when you set the house on fire when we we're in the house" He said slowly but I could feel the anger and resentment inside.

I turned my head away from them feeling sorta ashamed.

Demyx was confused. "You set a house on fire? When?" He asked excited but they didn't seem to take it as funny.

"Shut up Demyx!" I said walking past him and heading out.

Again not knowing where I'm going, It was all messed up at Namine's sure they made me feel like a peice of shit about the fire but now I'm confused with Roxas he just seemed to hate me for some reason.. maybe it was about the fire I couldn't really know he was the most confusing person in the fuhkin world.

When I headed for sunset hill I heard people talking, It was Marluxia and Roxas. I hid behind a bush eavesdropping on them wondering what Pinky's doing with my Roxas.

"How's your day Rox?" He asked him, they didn't sit close to each other, Marluxia's normal pink hair was still curly. he wore black pants, and a black sweater, Roxas had a dark green sweater on and black pants also.

"It's fine I guess, the drug Luxord gave me and Zexion wore off a awhile ago when I woke up in my bedroom." Roxas said, the exstacy really got to him I guess. I couldn't see their faces since their backs we're turned to me.

They sat in silence again, I was kinda impatient but then...

"When are you and Axel going to stop the charade?" He asked that struck me I guess he did know I liked him damn Roxas knew all along.

Roxas shrugged. "Axel's confusing. Sometimes I don't know what he's thinking, he disappeared one day and shows up the next it bothers me" He sighed, I never knew I bothered him.

"Maybe you should stop dating the flame head if he so bothers you" Marluxia suggested, Roxas shook his head. "Nah Axel's been interesting since we first dated. But I guess I should tell him the truth at why I'm so mad at him for... It's gonna be so funny to see his face" Roxas started to laugh again then I saw a something on the back of his neck when he ran his finger's through his hair.

Marluxia stood up. "Well don't go and bitching at him, he still doesn't remember when you burned down the house!" He said to him, Roxas burned the house down.. it wasn't me then.

Roxas chuckled and smiled at the him. "I won't Marly. But if you ever go near Xion and Sora again I'll fuhkin kill you" Roxas's voice went icey and cold, Maluxia chuckled and ruffled his hair and walked off passing me.

Roxas sighed picking a bunch of pills out of his pocket and throwing them over the railing he started to laugh turning around he was holding two Popsicles in his thing finger's he was smiling.

"Are you going to sit there all day or come over here and have one of these?" He asked, I groaned standing up from the bush I glared at the blond who's still laughing at the twigs and stuff in my hair.

"Shut up. How'd you know?" I asked taking the Popsicle out of his hand.

"Axel, I always know" He grinned, grabbing his bag that was strangely there taking out 2 packs of sparklers that can light up when we lit it with fire.

He was looking at them and sighed. "You burned down the house and everyone blamed me" I said to him, who took out a lighter and pushed them into the ground then lighting them and a bunch of light came from them he smiled at it.

"I..Like fire" He said, I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yeah. " I murmured.

It was silent again then he glanced at me. "You left the house.. with your friends" He said, and I'm like WTF?

"You light the house on fire.. with everyone still inside just because I left the house?" I asked abit stunned and kinda disgusted.

He glared at me but didn't say anything for abit kinda surprised me since he does all the time. "You said you'll stay with us forever... I didn't know Forever was 10 fuhkin minutes" He yelled the last part.

"I was just a kid Axel, Why not fuhkin give a warning next time" He scowled reminding me of Larxene.

"Fine, I'll stay with you forever if you fuhkin stop with the drugs and alcohol" I say to him softly but I gritted my teeth, he turned his body and he grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

"Forever better not be fuhkin 10 minutes" He said softly looking in my eye's, He had worry running through him but I wanted that worry to go away I didn't need this kid to think I would just leave him just like that.

I kissed back passionate sure.. I didn't know what passion ment but when I kissed him the first time I knew what it was and he was it all passion. Feeling his lips move with mine as I bit down on his lip and he opened his mouth quickly I went in his moist cavern tasting the sea-salt ice cream he devoured not long ago I always enjoyed how he moaned through kisses but I guess this was no peck anymore.

Loving someone was hard to learn but when I was with him I aced each test cause he enjoyed each tease that I afflicted on him, I laid him down on the bench we we're sitting on, I felt his hands in my hair, and my hands roaming his petite body going up his shirt and feeling the smooth skin I shuddered at the thought of him being mine.

I nipped on his neck after we needed a breather, licking and sucking at the familiar places I usually attack I heard him moan, I grinded our hips together hearing him moan louder I chuckled at him never knew I had such an affect on the blond before.

"Aw is Roxy loving this?" I cooed at the blushing blond who's trying to hold a glare but can't. "Fuhk.. you Axel!" He growled.

"Ooh I think that could be arranged" I said, kissing him on the mouth again grinding our hips together and he moaned through the kiss.

"Riku I found them.. and their doing something naughty!" We stopped and see Sora then Riku appeared with a disgusted look placing his hand over the brunette's eye's.

"Fuhk sakes. Is that all you guys do?" They came over to us, Riku having a smirk on his face.

Of course I got off Roxas who was still panting, he sat up his face still flsuhed.

Sora hugged him, and I just looked up at Riku who won't wipe his smirk off his face I groaned.

"It's not everything we do.. Just something that gets interrupted" Roxas mumbled, I stared at him like he was insane cause I never knew Roxas actually liked everything I did to him or maybe he was just turned on.

"Sorry if we Interrupted but it's time to go home, your fainting schedule is in a half an hour and Tifa would like to eat when your at home" Sora said to Roxas who sighed grabbing his bag I held his arm.

"Cya later Roxy" I say in a whisper, he smiled. "Bye Axel" And he kissed me on the cheek and he was gone with Sora, Riku stayed for some reason.

"Why can't I date someone who has a girlfriend and is straight?" Riku sighed, He still liked Sora and still needs to shut up about it.

"Wat ever. Cya" I got up but something stopped me from going.

Riku got up and glared at the 2 men in front of us a few feet away. "Shiit" I grinded my teeth.

The men chuckled at the 2 guys. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Riku and Axel... if your here then I'm guessing Demyx,Marluxia are here also" The other grinned.

"Fuhk sakes" Riku whispered but I heard him.

I didn't need this when I made progress with Roxas, and if they find out about Roxas and Zexion their probably going to use them.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**Heyy.**_

I wanted to put something different in here. And yes _Lemon_ well be more increased in the next remaining chapter's :D

Also I'll be making another Story so I won't be on this one so much.

here's your clue_._

- _Favorite color Blue and unlucky color red._

Enjoy Lol. And Review,'

And Yes. i'll re write... not what I wanted okay Lol :P


	9. Where am I?

Author Notes: Heyy!

Well since yu want me to continue. I'm only going too when people give me more **Reviews**.. cause..well Iunno!

:D I just feel good when I get some!

Enjoy I guess!

* * *

Not like I was surprised or anything but this was stupid. I actually sorta told Axel I liked him and he's not even here at all which Is stupid!  
Seriously I actually let him kiss,grind and just fully try to do it on a bench until Sora and Riku interrupted.

It's the next day and I'm wondering around school for fire crotch but I don't know where he is, I get a txt from Zexion asking where Demyx was and I also noticed he wasn't here either. Hoping they weren't with each other that would just stir trouble with me and Zexion well I didn't know if Zexion even liked Demyx.

I txted him back and told him I didn't know where he was, then he said to meet him at Sunset hill so I did.

Walking down the street feeling the sun's blazing heat I ignored it since I had my sweater on hiding thing's I didn't want anyone to see, Sighing at the promise I made with Axel yesterday at how I was going to stop drugs and alcohol I actually kinda ignored that with his lips pressing against mine.

I looked up and saw Zexion walking over to me I guess we weren't going to meet at Sunset Hill, Zexion wore some clothes that I usually see him wearing. Black comprese,dark blue shirt with a thin black sweater with grey on the collar.

"Hey, couldn't wait to see me?" I teased, he smiled. "Sorta! Me and Demyx we're suppose to meet today this morning but.. he didn't show I texted and phoned him but he didn't answer his phone!" He said I could tell he was worried for the annoying sandy-blond guy that was unusually best friends with Axel.

"You... like him.. Alot don't you" I asked him, he didn't look at me but the street and the cars that went by. "Don't you like Axel?" He glanced at me then looked at the sky.

I sighed thinking if I really did like him as I thought, Maybe I did since I let him do all that sexual harassment on me without stopping him.

We headed down the street in silence, I wondered where they could be? Did they do this often when they made people like them? I wonder..

"Demyx txted me! He said that they left the city but be back for a couple of hours!" Zexion sighed pushing his phone into his pants pocket. So many questions plagued my mind then a car came beside us it was Reno he wasn't all smiling like he usually was.

"Oh jeez. Your both safe get in the car!" He demanded, so we did. Luxord and Xigbar was there too.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"Wait your boyfriends didn't tell you anything shiit! They know how to make others tell" Luxord mumbled the last bit, I wondered what was going on. Zexion was also nervous at what was happening.

Xigbar started off. "Alright, well Reno here was keeping a secert for his liltte bitch of a brother. Axel used to be in some kind of Organization that me and Luxord used to know a few years back! also Demyx,Marluxia and Riku are in it!" He said, I was shocked I looked at Zexion who was also.

"Well they got out of it.. a few years ago! and moved around alot to different cities so they can mix up the places people saw them. I guess when they came here again nobody searched here for them and they stayed here living as normal people." Luxord said then Reno continued the story.

"Yesterday their 2 former superiors came and took them from the city. Sephroth and Saix! Taking them back to a place that is most likely abandoned called Oblivion. Taking them to the head of the organization... Xemnas!" Reno said.

"Yeah and Axel told us to keep you two safe until then! cause they would most likely use you if Demyx and Axel tried to run again!" Luxord said then they stopped at some random house, the door opened and revealed Larxene she got in the passenger seat.

"Your in this also!" I asked her who nodded. "I guess you told them about it! I was a member of their Organization until 2 years I split town!" She said, I was shocked that my own sister would even be apart of something that was organized she loved when things we're messy.

"So you knew about Axel and Demyx!" Zexion asked her who nodded. "The first time we actually met was when he started babysitting you two until Roxas burned down the house but we had to blame Axel so no one could know a freakin 8 year old did it or Roxas would be a target. I split town a year after and that's when they found me.. I was at a party and when I woke up everyone was dead.. Xemnas said I killed them!" She said in a low whisper but she continued her part of the story.

"When I came to Oblivion city, I met Demyx and Axel! I also met Xion who was part of it also.. hard to believe right.. she was messed up when she was there they just.. did experiments on her each day and I was fed up with their bull shit I took her from them and we both left!" Larxene said, but It was more of a shock Xion was there and she didn't tell me.

"How do you two know about the Organization?" I asked Luxord and Xigbar. Xiggy put his hand on my shoulder. "We we're also in it,.. Cloud got us out with Tifa's help" He said, No wonder they did drugs everyday. "We never met Axel or Demyx though when they got in it.. but we knew Riku and Marluxia" Luxord said.

"Who else was in it..." Zexion asked, he seemed so much in shock.

"Namine was kidnapped from them! she was only with them for a month and she escaped with DiZ a guy that was trying to bring them down!" Reno spoke, I didn't know where we we're going until I seen my street sighing at the sight of Tifa and Cloud.

Getting out of the car with everyone else Tifa hugged me tightly, Cloud did the same I seen Sora standing at the door he looking confused smiling at my brother.

"Oh gosh your safe! That's good" She whispered in my ear softly, we headed inside with everyone else. It felt weird as Cloud passed everyone a beer and we all stood in the kitchen quiet until Cloud spoke.

"How many Organization members are there and in the area?" He asked the men.,

"Let's see. The ones that are alive.. Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, Riku, Sephiroth, Xaldin, Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, Xigbar, Xion, Namine and me so like ..13" Larxene spoke for them.

Everyone went quiet.

Reno pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on. "The ones in the area I only spotted we're Sephiroth and Saix maybe Xaldin"

Tifa sighed. "Those 3 are trouble. We can't just keep our gaurd down this is ridiculous" She said, Cloud and Larxene nodded.

Then their was a knock at the door, Reno and Xigbar went to answer it was Xion and Namine. "The witch and her shadow" Larxene said as if they we're nothing, Namine gave her a blank look and Xion glared,

I tilted my head a tad confused. "Witch?" I asked Reno who ruflled my hair with his hand. "Namine can see the future! She expresses her power in drawing!" Tifa explained. I looked at her she was holding a sketchbook and drawing pencil's.

Everyone stayed in the house, Reno went out for a smoke with the older guys at some point. And everyone was just getting worried and planning out thing's to do when they made their decision.

I was with Zexion and Sora in my room, shutting the window so no one can come in Xion and Namine stayed with Larxene and Tifa in the kitchen. I sighed. Thinking at the possibilities.

"I think... They killed mom and dad" I looked at Sora, who was shocked I mentioned them. "I was thinking the same!... When we found out they died... gunshot to the heart!"

We went quiet thinking it over, Zexion frowned. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Sleep!" We turned and Xigbar at the staring at us smiling. "Really? It's only 10" I siad to him who chuckled. "Rest up boys" As he closed the door we made a bed on the floor so all 3 of us can fit instead of being on my bed.

I closed my eyes.. dreaming.

_- Where Are you? _

_The house was on fire, I didn't mean it to get this bad! Too burn down this fast, everyone else got out but I didn't want to!_

_I wanted to stay in this place, to burn away so he wouldn't have to come back and say it's my fault._

_Where are you?_

_I hated him for leaving, this fire proved how much I hated him. Standing in my room as everything started to burn and go black my vision failed me._

_I woke up smelling fire, cinnamon and fresh air. I opened my eyes to see him holding me in his arms he had a smile on his face but tears we're blocking his green poisonous eyes_

_Where are you?_

_"I'm stupid In love" He said. Wondering what he meant as he kissed me on my cheek. _

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "I hate you" I whimpered. He smiled bigger. "Hate me Roxas cause I'll love you more then ever!"_

_Where are you?_

_I knew from that you loved me and I loved you but I denied it ever since. I couldn't remember such a traumatic state I was in._

_I couldn't remember.. but Now I do! It was all my fault but you never blamed you.. cause all that mattered was that you came for me! That's all that mattered._

I woke up, Sora and Zexion still sleeping I looked at my phone and Axel txted me.

- You alright?

I smiled knowing he was fine.

- I'm happy you r

- When we get back cud we finish what we we're doing on the bench?

I rolled my eyes knowing Axel.

- Punishment first

-Kinky Roxy!

I muffled a laugh.

- whatever

- g2g

That was it. I sighed then I got up walking downstairs and everyone was still awake. It was now 8:45am.

I didn't know I was sleeping that long, taking in all that information yesterday was exhausting and really strange.

Reno,Luxord and Xigbar was on the couch flipping through channels. Larxene and Xion was no where so probably sleeping, I found Namine in the kitchen she was drawing again I looked at it and smiled.

She gave me the picture. A white room, outlined of the bed,window,white dresser. A red head was laying on the bed with his phone in his hand, He was wearing something all black.

Cloud and Tifa came in, Cloud was digging through the kitchen. I sighed knowing I had to ask them what was on my mind, It had to be set straight.

"My.. Parent's died because of them..right?" I asked, they both looked stunned. Tifa came in front of me and smiled but then she frowned.

Cloud brought Sora next to me he also had a frown on his face.

"Your.. parent's died by Xemnas, They we're with DiZ helping him to destroy Oblivion City's energy force inside the city's tower. Your mother got Namine out and your Father almost destroyed it but.. Xemnas killed them. They distracted him so DiZ can get Namine out!" Tifa told us, Tears we're welling in Sora's eyes but for some reason I knew what was coming to me.

I sat down trying to think it over but Namine hugged me. "Your parents protected you!" She whispered.

As she let the hug go I smiled, Maybe knowing that they died protecting us maybe I could do the same with our new family I turned and looked at Sora who had a determined look on his face he smiled also.

It's now 3:45pm and we're eating, some questions went through my mind I had to ask Larxene and she stepped in the kitchen with Sweats and a tank top.

"Hey Larx, Uh. why did they experiment on Xion for?" I asked her, she turned then Xion came in yawning.

"Xion.. had information! And something valuable.. Those assholes we're looking for a heart. Something pure with love and true hatred! They thought Xion had it since her parent's died when she was younger also" She siad, Xion nodded as she took out some orange juice and poured herself some in a glass.

Trying to take in some of the stuff I sighed then Xigbar came into the kitchen. "There's some car in the front and I don't think it's any of ours!" Tifa and cloud got up with Reno,Luxord and Xigbar they opened the door.

The car just sat there, tinted windows then the door opened two people we're pushed out with a blindfold over their eyes.

"Axel, Demyx!" Reno yelled as they ran out, the car drove off.

I was shocked to see them that they we're fine, except abit of a bloody lip, some bruises but they looked fine. (Sarcasm)

Reno, Xigbar pulled Axel in and Luxord and Cloud brought in Demyx it seemed they we're exhausted by something.

"Tortured?" Larxene snarled as if she knew how it felt.

They sat both of them on a chair wearing different clothes then the last time I seen them. Both wearing a black long coat, black shoes,black pants and a black sleeveless shirt maybe black socks.

Tifa and Larxene grabbed some wet clothes and started to wipe away the blood on them,. "You guys look like shit!" Larxene joked, Axel glared at her.

"Shut it. Their looking for the remaining Organization members! But.. they want the 13th more" Axel said.

"Who's the 13th? Namine.. or Xion?" Reno asked, They both shook their heads and I noticed they aren't even looking at me or Zexion and we we're worried all yesterday and today.

"They say Xion was only a puppet in their oh-so master plan!" Axel said with a "Tsk"

"And Namine was just a tool" Demyx said next then he winced when Tifa accidently placed the cold cloth on the a tender spot that had some blood oozy out.

It went silent Cloud seemed impatient.

"Just tell us now! We have to know what you know!" He asked despretaly, Axel closed his eyes and looked at me his eye's we're full of sadness. Then I noticed Demyx looking at me also frowning. "Roxas.. is the 13th member!"

I gasped hearing Tifa also doing the same she stopped and stood up. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, every ones eyes seemed to fall on me. "I.-I never joined anything!" I said. Then Demyx stood up as he clenched his hands.

"They don't care. They know about the fire, they know you steal things with ease. They fuhkin know everything about Roxas! Your low grade in school when you get bullied but stand up for your self do you know how fuhked up they are!" He asked almost yelling but he sat back down he grabbed Zexion and pulled him in his lap holding him tightly I sighed.

"I just can't.. let them take you!" Axel said standing up walking towards me pressing me up against the counter and hugging me tightly like Demyx hugging Zexion but his hand came to mine and he pulled me out of the house and into the back yard.

The door shut behind us, He had blood on his forehead and a bruise on his neck I felt bad for him. "What.. did they do to you?" I asked him, who chuckled as his hand was still holding onto mine.

"Like what Saix always says. Ultimate punishment" Then he let go of my hand and started to pace I watched him he had some kind of look on his face.

"Did you know me and Saix used to be friends! Best friends! Now he's fuhkin the boss of me" He yelled enraged, then he started to get frantic I was sorta worried but laughed at him he glared at me walking over and placing his hand around my waist bringing me closer to his body he smirked at me.

"What's so funny Blondy?" He asked in a whisper, I felt heat come to my face and that never happened before. I chuckled.

"Nothing Fire crotch!" I siad, when we leaned in for a kiss the door slammed open and Reno came out with a smirk.

"Alright.. really guys you have too much affection for each other... it's becoming gross!" Then we walked in with him wondering what he wanted.

Tifa, Cloud we're in the Kitchen with Reno, Larxene, Xigabr and Luxord all looking serious. "Where's Demyx?" Axel asked Reno.

"Upstairs with Zexion washing the remaining blood off his stupid face" Larxene said, she chuckled then Cloud spoke again.

"If they let you and Demyx go that easily their know more and more about what's going on!" Cloud siad, all of a sudden I blanked out for no reason at all I heard them talking and saw Axel's red firing hair but then darkness appeared.

_Where.. am I?_

_I wondered around the darkness for so long until I came to a small light with a boy with no shirt, blond hair that was identical to mine and different pants Beige and black.. He wasn't looking at me._

_"Heyy who are you?" I asked him, my eyes went wide when I saw him turn around my heart started to beat faster and harder._

_He was... me. Identical everywhere. His eye's had no possible emotion._

_"War... against you and them! Finish them! Save me" He said quietly but it echoed through the darkness I wondered what he meant._

_"I'm Roxas what's your name?" I asked him, his head lifted he started to walk over to me._

_"Ventus" He stood in front of me it was looking in a mirror, to shocked to know what was happening._

_We met eye to eye, Blue dephs just like mine I was to shocked and stunned to move away from him he started to talk again._

_"This... is...War! Roxas... Come I'm at.. Oblivion city!" He said. Then the darkness started to show a disirtered city, In the middle was a large white castle like tower._

_The houses all around we're all burned away and he showed me Axel in the Organization's coat and he was using these kind of weapons and destroying the town I was shocked to see him do that, It was some sort of Warning._

_The fire was going out by Demyx as he used this other sort of weapon and taking out the water killing whoever was still alive. Then we we're all of a sudden inside and the entire place was White, Porclean white._

_In a certain room was a large bubble in the air filled with water and it held Ventus inside he was clothes as his body floated inside still like he was sleeping. People examined it, watched him._

"Save.. me.. don't..trust..Axel or Demyx!... Roxas.. your the only one that can get me out!" He said as everything started to disappear in darkness and my eyes opened up I gasped like I was punched in the gut I looked and noticed I was on the couch and everyone was around me and I seen Axel who was staring at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

_-Don't Trust anyone!_

The voice ranged in my head I nodded at him and smiled,

There was only one thing I needed and that was getting out and going to Oblivion city and maybe whoever Ventus is he can tell me why he looks like me.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Alright. I thought maybe the rating could change now! M Is not possible for a few more chapters alright! So Im sorry. there is only going to be yelling and people bitching Lol

If you like please.. **REVIEW!**

And someone make my day with a good review!

Here's your clue.

- _Broken heart not so free, the beat of it's shards through the winds whisper._


	10. Secerts unknown

Author notes:

Hey. This story is getting some where then Love and Romance! Lol. If you still don't like it I'm sorry..

But I'm making it abit different then I attended. :D

thanks to whoever likes This Is War!

**Review please!**

* * *

I didn't know who I was suppose to trust but maybe I should trust Ventus whoever he is, Axel and Demyx just came back from that place so maybe some thing's wrong with them cause Demyx was never affectionate he seemed scared of it. And Axel he just seemed bothered sure he was probably beaten but some thing's really up with him and I was worried about that!

I now was in my bedroom kinda weirded out, when I woke up an hour ago with everyone around me they all we're worried and scared. I said I was fine but Tifa got me some Tylenol and Cloud got me something to eat and drink I was confused.

My door opened and it was Sora, he closed it and locked it coming up to me sitting on the bed with me he sighed. "What.. did you dream of? Like since you fainted or something?" He asked, I wondered what he meant like he knew something I looked at my finger's.

"His.. name is Ventus.. he looked exactly like me and he told me not to trust anyone!" I said to him wondering why the fuhk I was even telling him, Sora looked at me he sighed.

"I had a dream last night about someone name Ventus! He told me to go to Castle Oblivion or something" Sora said, I thought it over thinking maybe Sora was getting the dreams also.

There was a knock at the door. "Roxas I need to talk with you!" It was Axel I looked at Sora frantically he pushed me into the closet and closed it, I was then wondering why I was hiding. He answered the door.

"Hey Axel! Roxas ain't in here. I think he's downstairs or something!" Sora said, Axel was looking around ignoring the him then he left the room Sora locked the door and I came out of the closet I walked across the room grabbing my bag putting a sweater, charger for cell.

We heard another knock I went back into the closet and it was Xion and Namine. "Everyone's downstairs. You can come out now" Namine siad staring at the closet, Sora shut the door and locked it.

"So your going?" Xion asked sitting on my bed looking at me I sighed knowing they knew already where I'm going. "I have too." I say, Sora was also getting some things in a bag sure we had some differences but he was some what nice to me.

"You need a distraction!" Namine said to us, she smiled nodding her head lightly as she turned to leave the room, Xion got up until she said something appealing.

"More like a Shattered glass" Xion said to us, Not really knowing what she meant I opened my bedroom window and said thanks!

Sora grabbed his black sweater he left in my room one day, I also grabbed mine that was on my bed, Sora passed me my half filled bag and I slipped it on and he did the same to his, some reason I knew where Oblivion city was just I didn't know how to drive since I was a bad driver Sora gave me a grin knowing he could drive we snuck out the window as the girls went downstairs and give us some time to run and hot wire a car or something.

Climbing down the installed ladder that hanged loosely on the house wall to my window, Sora went down first then I went after clutching the wood and breathing in heavily until I reached the bottom. Sora gave me thumbs up we saw Reno's car in the drive way and also saw Zexion grinning at us "Like I wasn't coming.. Demyx's affection is really annoying!" He opened the doors for us as we got in, Zexion was driving since he told us he stole the keys from Reno easily.

He started up the car I sat in the passenger's seat telling him where to go. "How'd you know?" I asked him, as we already drove down 10 blocks and I was curious at how he knew about our escape since he wasn't in my room when us and the girls we're talking.

He shrugged. "Namine showed me a picture of Demyx killing some one. If I knew any better it was fake but inside I just knew It was true... Dem was acting kinda strange also he didn't want me to leave his sight so he kept me in the kitchen while everyone insimulated some kind of plan but it gave the advantage to steal Reno's keys since he was sitting infront of me and away from Demyx's view and that's when Namine signaled me to move so I did and well.. you know what the girls did" He explained.

Understanding what this is going to be I nodded slumping back into my seat, looking out the window I didn't know if this was a trick but I needed to know that's all that I really thought of.

**

* * *

**

**Xion's POV**

Our plan worked they we're gone as I saw Reno's car drive off away from the house I sighed waiting for the scolding, I looked at Namine who was looking at Axel and Demyx as they looked around frantically for Roxas and Zexion.

I smirked. "Their gone!" I siad, and everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked coming over to me and looking in my eyes with worry I looked away not wanting to see her sadness it would be nothing.

"She siad their gone! To fix this war.." Namine said, showing them a picture of Roxas and Sora holding hands. Roxas was in a Organization coat and Sora wasn't.

Reno then noticed his car keys we're gone. "Those kids took my car!" He ran to the front door opening the door and hearing him swear around.

"Why would you help them?" Tifa shook me, I sighed. "Because.. They have to save him! To save Ventus" I said, I seen Axel and Demyx flinch when they heard his name both with glares on their faces.

"Let's go after them!" Larxene said taking out her keys everyone else nodded. Namine sighed.

As we all got in cars and drove to Oblivion city. I was squashed in the car with Tifa, Cloud, and Axel, Demyx.

"Why'd you help them?" Axel whispered but I could hear how he was pissed off.

I elbowed him. "Axel if you don't want to look in a fuhkin mirror then fine" I said, He growled as he placed his head on the cars window I sat next to him as Namine sat next to Demyx we we're between these skinny guys as they both looked out the window groaning in displeasure.

Namine was drawing with her eyes shut she was seeing the future again, I watched her fingers as each stroke made a wiffing sound over and over until she stopped and opened her eyes staring at the picture sullenly sighing to herself then she passed me the slip of paper.

I held it in my hand as I scanned it I gasped. "They.. they have Kairi!" I yell getting Tifa's attention.

She turned around in her seat I showed her a picture, Sora was holding Kairi in his arms and there was someone in the distance with Silver hair, she also gasped as she looked at it.

"Riku.. No maybe it's Sephiroth.. or Xemnas" She muttered through words. Cloud was driving but he was looking at it gritting his teeth he speeded up the car.

Namine was drawing another picture, her eyes we're closed again and her hands we're tightly around the pencil as it made some circles and shading's she sighed as she opened her eyes she smiled but it turned it into a frown quickly then when it was a smile.

Light from two being's but we didn't know who it was I showed Tifa Namine's drawing. She looked at it, Axel and Demyx we're staring at her they acted like they knew something that we weren't suppose to know about.

"It looks like .. the bodies are being collided.. or formed.. maybe.. it's.. I don't know" She said then showed Cloud he eyed the picture but kept his eyes on the road.

"There is a body.. fading in the other!" He said passing it back to Tifa I sighed not knowing who it was Namine was exhausted her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

The sky was blue, just clear as anything I ever saw sure there we're clouds smeared across but it made it more beautiful as the sun was sitting and more colors formed I sighed thinking this was insane dreaming of a boy.. of someone who looks like me. Seeing Axel the guy I really care about kill others and destroy a entire city I was more then disgusted.

Sighing not liking everything, not liking the way everything was going I hated it.

"There are people their who kill others in Castle Oblivion! What are we going to do about that?" Sora asked, I shrugged not knowing I didn't think this through but I had that feeling I had to get Ventus I had to find him.

"I'll give myself up.. if they won't let you two go" I say, they both gasped.

"Roxas.. don't say that alright! We're going to get there, sneak in, find this Ventus kid you we're talking about and get out!" Zexion said trying to reassure me.

I sighed looking out the window. "Oh yeah Easier said then done!"

Hearing Sora chuckle. "We can do it.. If we all stick together" He said, I felt lighter having Sora here to lift the air with his Postive attitude.

It's been an hour and Sora finally shut up after he was singing to songs on the radio, as we came to a place with just clouds and rain I sighed thinking this was easy access to Hell not like I wanted to go or anything but fuhk are you serious?

Coming into the rotten decaying city, the houses we're burned down and ripped apart I saw a teddy bear that would of been from a girl I sighed. Not liking this wishing it wouldn't come to Twilight Town wondering what place this was anyways.

"If Axel did all this then whoa!" Zexion said, Sora woke up and gasped at the place.

Houses on end we're burned down, Zexion stopped the car cause we couldn't get any closer from where we're so now we had to walk to the large white castle. The place where Ventus told me to go I sighed knowing I might die.

We all stepped out of the car and the stench really hit us in the face hard, blood everywhere I thought I was going to throw up at that moment but kept it in.

It wasn't a pretty sight for me or Zexion and Sora. Looking at this waste was sad cause this place used to be home for people and now those people... aren't here anymore and it's because of them that really just pissed me off I hated it the most the guy I cared about and he did all this for whoever this Xemnas is I still have to figure out why I was the 13th member without knowing who I was and I also wanted to know who Ventus was.

A lost relative? someone from the past? I just wanted to know who this guy was and why he looked like me.  
Axel better explain things cause I knew they catched on and they we're on their way here but before that I needed to get into the white freakish castle.  
I looked back at Zexion and Sora who looked confidently.  
"Coming?" I asked them and they both nodded then we we're off going across some bodies, burnt wood, toys, alot of dirt and ash.  
Why the fuhk did this have to hurt this much to actually ditch and not trust him, not trust that basterd. I never did I hated him for something that was completely stupid I didn't need to hate him that much but seriously I was a kid and back then I held onto grudges but why didn't he atleast tell me something before it got hectic? he didn't like me either until we made that silly deal... fuhk it all happened with that deal then none of this wouldn't have started all his fault.  
Fuhk sakes i'm blaming the idiot again.

My hands we're shaking not from the area of a horrible nightmare but the truth, the truth of really knowing what I was going to do and what was coming cause I felt it so calm but it pulsed like my beating heart. It was coming faster and faster that I felt like choking up air that every step I took made me want to turn back but something pulled me closer and closer I kept going with Zexion and Sora.

I wondered who else was hiding things on me, of course everyone was. Sora and Zexion we're probably also. Mom and dad obviously we're since they saved Namine from that treacherous place that we we're going too the place we're they died... the place that seemed to start.. the beginning that's what it was and it was the place where it was going to end.  
Damn Axel with his lies I had to figure this out, I had to look for them not be stuck in the loop of love cause I know that well mess me up and make me believe each fuhked up word he thinks of.

We got closer to the entrance, there was this sturdy thin bridge I was scared if we walked on it, it would break instantly I took a deep breathe and started to walk along it with my friends hearing the cracks and strain from the thin bridge I sighed.  
As we got to a thicker part I was happy finally.

"So this is the entrance?" Zexion mumbled I guess he didn't feel comfortable with the bridge as I did but Sora seemed confident he wasn't shaking or saying anything.  
As we walked on the porclean white floors that we're the same to the wall, We walked up the stairs and coming to an elevator going on it and it sped up a few floors up.  
We came to a empty room with dark grey couches and table in the middle, We heard a metallic clenching sound or interference when we looked and found the problem it was a intercom. "Never knew you would come but you did.. Roxas!" It was a males voice, deep but mocking in the same sence.  
"Who are you!" I yelled, then I heard laughing from it and 2 people in black cloaks came out of nowhere I didn't see them come in they we're eash side of us hoods hiding their faces.  
"Come with us!" the one on the right siad who had a deep voice and suttle annoyance that startled me.  
The other was leaning against the wall like everything was boring.  
"Fine!" I mutter, Zexion and Sora had to come with me not fight cause we needed to know what was going on.

As we followed them both down a hallway of white just white that bothered my eyes, one of them spoke. "So Roxas how's Axel?" I shivered at the thought of knowing Axel and Demyx we're in on this but tried to get out.

"Don't know!" I say, all he does is chuckle and keeps walking. We come to a larger door and we enter it, more white like wtf did they like snow or something? Damn it. There was this guy sitting on a grand chair or something, he was also wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked him, some reason I knew he was smiling but I sorta knew maybe cause it wasn't that hard since Xigbar and Luxord said that their leader was Xemnas. "Now now.. You should know me Roxas.."

I glared at him, feeling Sora stepping infront of me. "Don't play games Xemnas!" He yelled, I didn't know he knew his name he wasn't there when they we're talking about him was he?

"Sora we meet again! Never in my days thought that a kid like you would still be alive after.. that one explosion in Radiant Garden 2 years ago" He siad, I turned at Sora in shock so I was right about them keeping secerts for Fuhk sakes.

"Who isn't keeping secerts from me!" I asked both of them, I know this wasn't the time but I just had to ask them it was really pissing me off that this happened over and over again like seriously.

"Still a Hot-head Roxas!" My whole body stayed still when I heard that familiar voice, I turned around and saw the guy in black coat, I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands together this had to be a dream right? I had to be in a fuhkin dream?

He took off his hood and showed many red spikes coming from them, he looked mature then the one I was with a few hours ago, his eyes had this unusual look in them as if he never saw me before, his face was pale not abit tan, and he had the same triangle shapes under his eye's.

Skinny as usual.

"Axel!" I harshly said through low gasped.

"Heh. Got it memorized Roxy! Never saw you over what ..6 years right?" He asked cocking his head to the side with a grin on his face

**To be continued.**

* * *

Heyy! :D

Sorry. lol.. Another.. stopp aye.. it's just.. 8:33am I'm eating ice cream and it's freaking new years!

Sooo.. **HAPPY FUHKIN NEW YEARS!**

And please **REVIEW !**

Next clue-

- _His kiss so different, a clone flames bright._


	11. Not yours

**Author Notes:**

Hello! How are you?

How are you liking my story? Wack, messed up,Screwed the fuhkk up! Ahaa. Well that's my opinion~

:)

Please,, _Review_and be nice. Rude... it'd okay! I'm use to peoples Criticizing! Makes me want to write more Fuhked up Chapters :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was dizzy, swirling and I don't think it wants to stop, not liking it. Not wanting it to ever stop cause I think, No.. I just know everything wasn't what it was suppose to be this was reality born into a nightmare, born to let everything confuse me why was this like this in the first place.

My heart kept going, some reason a steady pace then earlier, steady as my hands that we're shaking, my breathing was slow, my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, what I was suppose to do and when I was going to move.

"Tongue tied Roxas?" He said, the guy that was in front of me with a smug grin. In black clothing, a dark look in his eyes then the person I saw hours ago, he wasn't the same and when I thought of it I just couldn't breathe I didn't want too.

I ignored him, the one that looked like him. I turned and glared at the man sitting on the chair trying to act like a king who wasn't really. Growling. "Where is he?" The man didn't move, my heart still steady, still breathing but slowly I wanted something, just something to Peirce this guys heart open.  
"Who are you looking for Roxas?" He asked me, the man behind me I could feel his eyes on me, I shrugs him off.  
Still looking at the man in front of me a few feet away, He stood up and walked over to me, to us but not close he took his hood off.  
Long silver hair with some spikes,dark tan skin, a devious look in his eyes.  
"You mean Ventus?" He asked me, I nodded knowing they had him.

He smiled, then I heard a door opened when I turned it was a guy hunched over abit with long blond hair, green eyes, same black clothing he came over to us with a smile on his face. Walking to Xemnas like we weren't there.

"The clones have filtrated the town, and they brought people with them!" He said to Xemnas who nodded but still looking at us with a frown.

"8 get 9 and go destroy your clones!" He ordered Axel, 8 and 9? I thought they gave them numbers

I heard Axel chuckle and he disappeared in a dark smoke like thing, looking back at the men the guy with blond hair was staring at Zexion who was looking at the floor.

"6 is that you?" He asked Zexion who looked up like he responded to the number, Zexion didn't move like he knew he did something wrong I also knew something terrible was coming up, something I didn't want.

The man walked over to him and hugged Zexion, wrapping his arms around him who closed his eyes. I sighed knowing what was coming.

"I told you not to leave the castle, Zexion!" The man let go and glared at him who was looking down trying to break eye contact.

"Sorry Vexen! I.. didn't want to stay here!" He said to him, so this was Vexen the man that adopted Zexion because his parents died when he was just a few months.

"Well your here now! We still have alot to do" Vexen took his eyes off Zexion and finally turned to see me and Sora in the room, he gasped.

"Ventus? no..Roxas!.. and Sora! Why are they here?" He glared at Sora seemly everyone had some grudge on him

Xemnas walked back to his all mighty chair and chuckled. "Take them to the castle dungeon" He ordered Vexen to do, the other two guys escorted us even Vexen was with us.

Walking out of the room, noticing Zexion was walking with Vexen. Why did people have to do this to me? Why are their so many secerts?

We headed down a white corridor not knowing which is which everything seemed the same and if I walked around I might get lost, we came to a larger room with a few cells that we're a dark purple,blue, some we're black as we came to a cell I was seprated from Sora and Zexion,.. yes Zexion was put into one.

As they left after saying a few snarky responses I turned to Zexion who was in the cell across from mine, looking at the floor.

"So Zexion! When we're you actually go to tell us that your part of this?" I asked him, who was leaning his back on the cage wall sitting on the floor with a sigh.

"I'm.. not really apart of them.. just abit!" He says, I heard Sora shift in his seat. "When we're you all going to tell me what you knew?" I asked both.

"There was something... in Radiant Garden me and Cloud went to check it out! And what we saw was destruction the entire place was almost destroyed! I went to stop Xemnas but he destroyed a part of a generator that exploded half the city, they killed alot of people! Me and Cloud almost didnt make it out!" Sora explained he was in the cell next to mine, sighing at this Sora seemed he only knew minimum I turned my attention back at Zexion.

"What do you mean you we're only apart of it... just abit? abit of what?" I asked him, he looked at me and frowned. "Roxas...Sora.. I'm not real! I don't.. exist I'm a clone Vexen made as a experiment!" He said, as he pulled out a knife all of a sudden he had a stabbed his hand but no blood came from it, nothing was there!

I gasped. "Clone?.. What? How can you be a clone? Your my bestfriend!" I said to him, he sighed taking the knife out of his hand.

"Demyx.. and Axel are too. Clones. Nothing more but non-existant people. The real Axel was the one you saw back in Xemnas's room" He said, thinking of it I just felt so messed up, I kissed him and heard him say all this stuff but it was wierd when they came back from the castle like something was re-programmed.

We heard the door open and two people came from it, one was Axel and the other was hooded. Axel smiled at me but I only glared at him, the other guy had some kind of weapon that I saw from Demyx he always played music with it. Then he pointed the weapon at Zexion who didn't flinch.

"Time to go Zexion, I can't have a clone imitating the other" The guy said , his voice was so dark but almost mocking and then he pointed it so close that this water form was behind Zexion, he was smiling Zexion was smiling when a tear fell from his eye and then the water form stabbed him in the back and Zexion turned to ash.

"Noo! Zexion" I almost yelled, now my heart was beating slowly it was rapidly annoying.

The guy took his hood off and it was Demyx and from what Zexion said this guy was the real one, it was kinda obvious cause he was smiling like a maniac, looking at me and Sora.

"Roxy your back! I missed you so much" He cooed, I shivered at this, Axel unlocked my cage and signalled me to hop out.

"What about Sora?" I asked him, Demyx made a water form. "If you don't follow us Roxas I'm going to kill Sora and you won't have to be worried about him anymore" Demyx said as he smiled, the water form got closer and I jumped out glaring at Axel, Demyx's water form disappered.

"You guys are assholes" I growled, they both smiled and I followed them down the hall wondering where their taking me.

Down the white rooms, the white hallways not liking this, not wanting to follow them, to scared to ask where ther taking me. We stood in a elevator.

"So Roxas.. How's your day?" Axel asked, I didn't look. I knew he killed the other Axel that was a clone, and this Demyx killed his. These two we're alot dangerous then their clones but they still had that stupid attitude.

"Good so far" I said, hearing Demyx chuckle. "Good? Are you happy to see us?" He asked, I scoffed at his question.

"Happy? ooh I'm more then excited" I replied to him, hearing them both shift, I knew their confused it was actually kinda funny.

We walked into a room that wasn't white but kinda dark, some computers around it seemed familiar then I saw it two or maybe 3 bubbles in the air I ran to one of them and it had Ventus in it but when I seen the other I gasped.

"K-Kairi? Why.. is she here?" I asked them, Demyx came up the bubble as he stared at Kairi as she slept.

"She... was in the dungeon but some how she escaped and Xemnas told us to put her in this thing" He explained, I heard Axel mumble something but I ignored it.

Kairi slept so did Ventus I looked around wondering if there was a switch to take them out but nothing was there, when I touched the bubble my hand just went in but it didn't pop, Axel put his hand on my shoulder I looked up and he wasn't smiling but shaking his head he knew what I was planning.

"Hey Demyx why don't you go find Zexion and tell him his clone is gone!" He said to Demyx as he nodded then he also disappeared in black smoke, once he was gone I felt my self get pushed against a wall harshly, my head was pounding and my back hurt now.

"Look Roxas, You better not get any ideas cause once you do I'll easily kill you" He said to me, hearing the venom and poison in his voice I growled at him, looking in his green emarld eyes.

"I have alot of ideas Axel, maybe you should shut up, back off and watch as they progress" I said to him, I seen his face soften he let me go and started to laugh.

"Your something else aren't you" He turned as he had a grin on his face, I felt my back of my head but it was fine probably a bump but nothing more.

"Yeah I kinda am" I mutter and walk over to the bubbles, then he takes my arm and pulls me out of the room. "Before you get any bright ideas in your little blond head of yours I'll show your room?" He said, I wasn't thinking of the dungeon cages but what room?

I never been here before and I get a room all of a sudden, wonder if Sora gets one but from the looks of Kairi and Ventus he's going to have to share.

"What did you mean .. we never saw each other for 6 years?" I asked him, he snickered. "The fire.. remember? The house you burned down because I left to hang with my friends"

I thought of it but I guess that's when the real Axel was there then left, maybe when he came to the Organization and he couldn't be around so they made a clone, but why damn it I'm confused!

"I had better things to do then babysit you and your friends, Demyx and Zexion thought so too when they got in." Axel snickered, I thought of it for awhile Zexion knew about this since he was raised into it.

We came to a room that had numbers on it, Axel was standing near the door with a smoke in his hand I wondered when he got that but ignored him cause seriously this guy was odd then his counterpart, He didn't do anything so I guess I was suppose to open the door.

**xiii**it said on it, black bold writing. Sighing I turned the golden rusty knob and it made a squeaking noise when I pushed it open, the room seemed normal, White everywhere there was this black coat,black boots,black socks and black gloves on the white bed, I saw a small mirror and some other things.

I touched the fabric and it was soft, leather, smooth.

"That's yours Blondy" Axel said walking more into the room, I threw the coat back onto the bed and glared at him. "It's not mine, never was mine" I said angrily at the red head, he blew smoke in my face and smiled.

"Nothing was ever yours! was it? Same attitude as usual" He said leaning on the wall, I hated how people we're alot taller then I was. Always looking at someone who could use fire, and the fire was always get bigger and bigger, also alot hotter then the last.

Sighing at the thought I walked around the bed and came to the window, Looking out to nothing but a windless storm.

"I'm.. the xiii'th right? Why am I apart of this organization?" I asked, turning around Axel pushed himself off the bed and dropped his smoke his foot stomped it out.

"The house was your initiation, I left the lighter in the house for a reason Roxas. To see if you took the bait and you did.. I couldn't just let you die could I" He said, I thought of it remembering the lighter was on the cupboard when he left and right now I knew Axel would never leave his lighter.

"How am I in this then?" I asked him, who came around the bed and sat on it looking at me. "Your in this because I got you here Roxas!" He said putting his hands out, he grabbed my hands pretty quickly and pulled me down and our lips smashed together and he pushed me away with a smile, I wiped my lips with my hand glaring at him.

"I didn't want to be here.. Don't you know anything about being free?" I asked him, his smile turned into a smirk, he rolled over to the other side of my bed and stood up.

"Look, What I said back then I was telling the truth and I still mean it and if you forgot it's alright" He said about to leave, I smiled remembering the last thing he said to me and the last time I saw him.

"I remember, And I still mean it too" I tell him, I heard him chuckle then he left the room locking the door and hearing his feet tapping against the white porcelain floor away and away until the faint sound is finally gone.

I sit down on the bed that was pretty comfortable, feeling the fabric with my fingers trying to think of a way to get to Sora then get Kairi and Ventus out, I lay down and close my eyes then sleep takes me once again.

_I'm in darkness again, wondering until I see him, the light the one named Ventus. He now has a shirt on a black and white printed, I walk into the light and he smiled at me._

_"You came but.. not close" He said almost in a whisper but I was so close I could hear him._

_"How? tell me how?" I said to him,_

_"Easy Roxas, just run until you find what you need but be .. sneaky" Then he dissolved in thin air and there was mirrow infront of me, and I was wearing the organization coat, boots, gloves, pants._

Sighing then I woke up, Axel was in front of me with Demyx both smiling stupidly.

"What.. what time is it?" I asked them, Demyx looked at his watch. "6:30pm.. wow Rox you sleep long" He said, the dream wasn't that long but time knew it was.

I rubbed my eyes looking down the clothes we're still on the bed, "Put them on Rox, we're show you around" Demyx said he left the room, Axel stayed he let a smoke and smiled at me.

I walked up to him with a smile on my face, he pushed himself off the wall and we stood infront of each before he wrapped his arms around me I grabbed them tightly, glaring at his smug expression.

"Axel... get the fuhk out!" I said a growl ending it, he smirked and I let go of his arms and he exit the room.

Taking my pants off and putting the black pants on, then slipping the coat around my body then the boots and the gloves.

I walked out of the room, closing the door silently I headed down the hall noticing other doors and with other numbers. "13 of us... no..14" I mumbled remembering them saying Xion was a puppet.

Doing something like this didn't feel wrong, it somehow felt right. I needed them to show me around so I can check out the place so I knew where the exit was and to hide or too just confuse them.

"Roxas over here!" I looked and Demyx was waving his hand, I waved back.

Show time..

I guess.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

Heyy, How've you been!

I'm fine I guess... Going through some things with my friend.. no fighting with her.. we're too close for such nonsense! She has a problem.. no drug/alcohol or stuff like that,.

Just some unusual problem that I gave her advice.. and she's going to set up some appointment for it!

Anywhoo...

How'd you like my chapter?

Here's your clue and remember to Review :D

- _The witch and the shadow loves the dark, torment the nothings in the glorious light._


	12. Light

**Author notes:**

Heyy! ;D How you liking the story! I am.. hehe..

To the people who REVIEW alot. it's fine, I like your comments! and I'm sad that Axel's clone is gone too he was so affectionate and nice,alittle rude but in my head that sounds really wrong.. I'm not into Lovey dovey stuff. Only Pain/hurt and how beautiful something so dark can be! but don't worry in this story that'll won't be in it!

**This is war is from -30 seconds to mars**._ (Younger brother got me addicted so i named it and it's born... happy 12th b-day)_

I'll keep writing, but only for Reviews, also please Review my other two working stories. -Beautiful pain and Mad house.

Thanks, Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't a pretty sight not at all, when Axel and Demyx told us that they weren't real but only imitations and they got killed by the originals so they can buy us time to get into the castle, we all split up to check the place out and when we came to a point where me and Namine saw Roxas in Organization 13 clothes we thought he was brainwashed or something else but we saw him looking around at the exits and stuff, he was forming a plan but he didn't a tour of the place so me and Namine couldn't show up yet so we headed down to the dungeon trying to find Kairi but she wasn't there.

"Where is she" I muttered to myself, I felt a tap on my shoulder and Namine showed me a sketch she just made of Kairi in a bubble with Ventus in a room that wasn't white.  
"Guess we got a clue" I smile at her, she nods. "I know where it is! I've been there" She says and I follow her down a corridor watching the corners and behind us so we don't get caught.

We went into the elevator hoping no one caught us, then we came down a long corridor with many rooms that had number's on them, then walking to another elevator we went up a few more stairs then Namine ran down a hallway then opened a random door and we headed in, Kairi was there but Ventus was gone.

"Fuhk!" I mumble, we we're thinking of getting both of them out but I guess we have too formalate a new plan.

Namine walked over to a computer and she started to type around then the bubble moved sitting it down on this platform then the bubble popped letting out all the water which the drain was sucking up leaving a girl with a pink and white dress laying on the platform she wasn't moving so we started to nudge her harshly until her eyes fluttered open.

"Namii..ne..Xi-..on?" She muttered, then started coughing up water.

I patted her back helping her out, then we got her off Namine finding a towel in one of the cub boards and wrapping one around her she shivered and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Castle Oblivion in Oblivion city. Roxas is undercover, and the rest are scoping out the castle trying to find the generator" I tell her, she starts to nod then she turns around pretty quickly looking around where the bubbles are.

"They took him, Ventus.. he's gone. Roxas needs him" Kairi said frantically, I didn't know what she meant but remembered the picture that Namine made about two forms colliding, the other fading.

"What do you mean? Who's Ventus?" I asked her desperately.

"Not.. who. What!" She siad, I didn't know what she meant but Namine pulled us out before we got caught as we headed down the corridor not knowing what'll happen.

Then we saw Tifa signalling us across the empty hallway as we made it to her she gave Kairi a big long hug. "How did they get you Kai?" She asked her,

Kairi told us she was walking home and she was knocked out and couldn't remember anything after that, I wondered why they would go and kidnap Kairi.

"Roxas needs Ventus.. we need to find.." Tifa put a hand over her mouth because there were two members coming down the hallway.

As they both walked by Tifa growled she let Kairi go. "Sephiroth and Xaldin"

I raised my eyebrow. "How do you know?" I asked.

She winked at me. "I know who's an Asshole and who's not" She siad to us.

We then headed down the hallway that where Sephiroth and Xaldin we're going down, it led us to a library and we saw them, surrounded someone other people all with their hoods up except Roxas,Axel and Demyx.

"How was our clones so far?" This guy that was sitting down on the couch holding a book in his hands, Roxas clenched his teeth as he glared at him but smiled.

"Ooh just fine Zexi, nothing really changed. Your both still little girls" He taunted the boy on the couch who took his hood off, I noticed his hair was this steel-blue then slate.

"Zexion" Kairi whispered, Namine gasped as she saw them.

"Wow.. this is so strange... an Organization full of assholes" Tifa said.

Axel stopped the real Zexion from attacking Roxas as he held his grin, Demyx did nothing. It was strange to see them act like they don't have feeling's for eachother, Zexion scowled and he left the room as the others walked the other way.

"Where's Cloud and the rest?" I whispered to Tifa. "It should be pass here and down a few hallways and turns" She said.

"Mind as well go fast before we get caught" Namine siad, Xaldin and Sephiroth left the Library and we followed them.

Infiltrating a place where people kill others and entire city wasn't my usual day but this was serious, we had to get to the generator and see if they have the bomb ready then we had to get Roxas,Sora and Ventus our before they die easy.. not entirely.

* * *

Cloud's POV.

Damn their not here yet, she did say she was going to get the girls but I thought she would be here already.

"Hey calm down man we have to get this done" Xigbar said to me, I nodded and we entered this large room with a larger machinery and also had this computer probably the controls of the castle, I came to a panel that said Controls which was kinda stupid. As Luxord opened his big metal tool box and passed me a screw driver I ripped the metal panel open, and wondered what to take out then I started to hear laughing when I looked Luxord and Reno were looking at the computer.

"What are doing?" I asked coming over to them and Reno pressed this button that shown camera's all over the castle, I spotted the girls walking out of the library and following two other guys in black clothes as they went the opposite way of where we we're and the girls now had to just go down the hallway then 2 turns and their here.

"Dude.. I can't believe my brother.. was a clone" Reno said sympathetically as his hand lingered over a camera that shown the real Axel, Demyx and ..Roxas.

Before entering the city, It was hard for Reno to take when Axel said that he was a clone and that he'll go distract the real Axel so we can get in. Demyx was one also and went with Axel.

Reno had to watch the brother he lived and cared for die from someone who abandoned them years ago, and now were here with the guy that looks more fake then the other.

"Let's hope Roxas has a plan" Larxene walked in with Rude dragging in one of the Organization members, we came over to them and I gasped to see who it was.

"Zexion.. was one too" Looking at the younger boys face, he was different then his clone.

Larxene locked the door some how and she pulled out a rope from their black duffel bag and started to tie him up also Reno took out duck tape and taped his mouth shut.

"We all had our secerts" Luxord said, he pressed his hand on my shoulder then they all walked back to the computer.

"The girls should be here in less then 5 minutes so Larxene could you go and let them in quickly?" Xigbar siad to her, she nodded and stood by the door.

Rude guarded Zexion if he woke up again, Reno pressed one of the screens and it turned massive that's where we saw Ventus in sitting down on a chair in a bright white room sleeping.

"Is.. Roxas a clone?" Reno asked, but I shook my head now realizing what me and Sora saw in Radiant Garden.

**Flash back-**

_As we infiltrated the castle that was identical to Oblivion castle, coming to a computer and Sora started going through files as I stayed by the door watching out for enemies we both held our large knives in our hands._

_I heard Sora gasp. "What is it Sora" I asked him coming over to it, then I saw on the computer data of a boys record, memories and strength._

_"Who is he?" Sora asked, I didn't know the answer myself but the picture was just like someone I knew.._

_Sora started going through more trying to get more data, Until I saw on the screen that Ansem put his data and knowledge into this boy who was on the screen._

_A man came into the room that was also on our team. "We have to go now, those Organization bastards found us" He siad pulling Sora off the computer as I grabbed the desk that has only 86% data but good enough for now._

_"Damn it Zack I was almost done" Sora growled as they ran down the hall into a large messed up room where Tifa and Reno we're_

_"Too bad kid, if we don't go now we'll die from the explosion" Reno said picking Sora over his shoulder and carrying him down the hallway, where all these machines fighting each other._

_"I have legs Rennoo" Sora yelled, "Too little Sora" I said to him as he sighed and let him carrying Sora out._

_"What Explosion?" Tifa asked Zack who gave her apologic smile._

_"We came across some blond haired kid who was seriously messed up and he held a bomb in his hands and threw it in the mess of robots" He siad, we all ran faster._

_Once we we're out getting a far distance hearing screams from women and men also some children, a explosion went off and almost everything was destroyed._

**End of Flashback**

"Remember at Radiant garden a few months ago, the explosion and the blond kid you mentioned" I asked them, they all nodded, Larxene opened the door and the girls entered.

I went up and hugged Tifa, who hugged me back. I smiled at Kairi happy to see her again.

"Are you saying the Blond haired kid.. is this kid" Reno asked him, destroying our little reunion.

"What blond?" Tifa asked, I signalled everyone to come closer.

"Okay let me say this again, you all remember the explosion.. at Radiant Garden.. when Zack and Reno said that there was this blond haired kid holding a bomb I think this is him" I pointed at the screen where he was sleeping on the large chair, when Kairi saw she gasped,.

"Ventus.. they moved him to the room of Sleep" She siad, we all glanced at her.

"That's Ventus? Roxas is looking for him" Xion said next who was staring at the blond.

I turned and saw Namine sitting next to a knocked out Zexion as she drew on her notebook when she looked she smiled. "Zexion... lost his memory" She said, everyone looked at her as Xion looked at her drawing.

"So your saying...well from your drawing that the clone Zexion was memories and when they die they'll come back to the real Zexion?" She asked, she passes the drawing to everyone.

When I looked at it, it was a young Zexion wearing a lab coat and holding a Popsicle in his thin fingers with a smile on his face but shown that he was their main project.

"Implanted memories" Reno said looking at it over my shoulder, I nodded.

"He was apart of their work, he has some of the data that Ansem had, and Ventus must have the rest" I said, when we look back Kairi taps her finger on one of the camera's and we see Sora in the dungeon.

"Jeez. Now I have to go and save my brother.. who wants to come?" Larxene asks

"I'll come... "Reno says grabbing their black bag, Xion also goes and Luxord.

"The dungeon should be 3 floors down and a 4 turns," Tifa said, Larxene looked puzzled and Namine passed her a drawing of a diagram

She scanned it and gave Namine a smile. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever lived here" And then they we're gone.

"Namine.. we have data of you on here and Xion" Tifa siad, Namine got up since Xion was gone.

"What's it about?" She asked,

I looked at it also. "Your power.. On Memory manipulation" She said.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hello. I'm really trying to make this.. interesting! really ahaa,

I just didn't want everyone's power to go to waste right :D

Let's just read the clue and you could give me a splendid **Review**or not ahaa.

_- Manipulation works for her, changes the heart and corrupts his mind._


	13. Manipulation

**Author Notes: **

Well here's another! Hope you like it!

Bored out of my wits aha.. :D

**Review **when your done!

* * *

"W-what does that mean?" Namine asked stepping back like she was afraid as she clutched her dress, Tifa put her hands on her shoulders and made 'Shh'-ing sounds.  
"Calm down Namine we'll find out" She said, then as Tifa went back onto the computer and started to typing down stuff looking at many other files.

She stopped at one and started to read it,."It says while you we're here under experimental reasons, they blocked out the memory of you ever using memory manipulation, Namine.. you can enter,rearrange and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened" She said, Namine was horrified as her hands held her head and clutched her hair.  
"T-That's horrible.. how could someone like me do such a thing?" She asked slumping down onto her knees as Xigbar tried to calm her down again.  
"It says while you we're here, you helped with the clones or on here says it as Replica program" Cloud read, "You put memories into Axel,Demyx and Zexion. Also Ventus" Tifa continued, as Namine started to cry abit.  
Then we heard a muffled sound as we looked Zexion woke up, he was now squirming until he fell onto his side, Xigbar helped him up.

"Stay where you are kid!" He warned Zexion as the kid stayed still.

Namine stared at Zexion, the boy looked at her. "Can.. I try it out on him?" She asked, curiosity taking control she felt something about him that wanted to be awaken.

"Sure! if you can remember" Tifa said, Namine crawled over to him, holding his hands then she closed her eyes.

Namine's POV.

His hands we're cold but sorta warm, as I closed my eyes I felt something inside me that was warmer then I ever felt before but it wasn't coming from him but my book I held one of my hands with him and grabbed the book and I laid it down onto the floor taking my pencil into my hand and I closed my eyes again drawing the picture that laid inside my mind, something that was hidden by darkness, something inside me and Zexion's heart.

When I opened my eyes knowing I was done I looked at what I drew, Some numbers, and pages but they we're clear as day. I ripped the paper out of the book and walking over to the computer they let me have my space as I went through the computer looking for what was on my book.

Then It was there, a few years back when I was taken to the Organization when I woke up on a metal table I saw someone but in my memory it was blurring, as I read some of the files and came up to a video of Vexen.

-"This is a video of the Replica program and Memory manipulation. Finding two valuable ascents to our team, brother and his younger sister Zexion and Namine. Ansem adopted Zexion but we didn't shown the girl who was more precious." Vexen siad showing a younger version of Zexion and Namine.

Xaldin put Namine in front of a clone of Axel and she has her hands on his as she closed her eyes then it looked like static electricity was going through Namine and into Axel, then it shown another of Demyx then Zexion.

-"What we shown was Namine using Memory manipulation, we'll be putting her in more experiments to test her potential"

Then the video finished, I couldn't believe what I just saw was it true? I looked back at Zexion who was looking at me like I was a enemy.

As I came up to him, I ripped the tape off his mouth harshly. "He doesn't even look like me!" I said.

Zexion growled back, "I don't know you, what ever that video was on,it was nothing" He said.

A tear rolled down my eye in anger. "Bastard" I slapped his face, Xigbar stopped me from hitting him again.

"You have to calm down Namine, they might've made you to erase his memory also" Tifa said to me, Zexion was again struggling with the rope but Larxene was always good at tying.

As I wiped the tears away I still held the glare on my face, I came over quickly to Zexion trying to remember how to do memory manipulation. I put my hands onto his tightly and closed my mind then I felt it the static shock running through my body and going into him, the things I saw in my head, the memories flooded my body feeling the warmth and they entered Zexion as he closed his eyes tightly also.

I saw them flash quickly as fast as they can go, us as children with our parent's, our father looked like Zexion with the dark short hair and the dark blue eyes and my mother had that certain gleam in her eyes with her sweet smiile, the wind blowing her long blond hair.

Then I found myself panting and hearing Zexion also breathing harshly but I knew all the memories didn't register as much this had to take time but some reason when we're in this castle in went fast.

When I opened my eyes and saw Zexion looking back at me. "Nami..ne" He whispered.

Cloud cut in though. "I know this might be some great reunion but we still need to figure out what Roxas is up too" Cloud said as he pulled Namine back onto her feet, Zexion remained tied up since they couldn't

Something made me want to stay with him and untie him but I still knew that he could just be faking it so he could run off and snitch on our great master plan, I walked back to the computer and looked at the screen where Larxene, Xion, Reno and Luxord made it to the dungeon where Sora was, as they let him out I looked back at Zexion who was looking at his the floor.

"About.. Xion what was her file about?" I asked Tifa, she smiled and turned to another file and opened it I noticed as she scanned it the file was named Replica program #1.

"It says she was a puppet, that was kidnapped by Sephiroth.. and.. " She gasped lightly, Cloud looked and he was also stunned I wondered what they saw as I read it.

_'The subject died after the first acknowledged test, a replica was formed before then. She well be the puppet in our new plan of taking control of the Shinra technology'_

"Xion.. isn't real.. she's a copy?" I wondered, Tifa nodded as she looked at the square camera screen on the computer that shown Xion as she helped them pick the lock on Sora's cage door, I wondered if she knew and if Larxene also knew.

"Her parents died anyways, she was a orphan so no one would care if a single girl went missing" We turned as Zexion said those words, I remembered that we we're adopted by a man that was so nice but his trustworthy friends took us and used our power, separated us until now.

I walked over to him. "Our parents died Zex, even when I didn't remember you I missed you in my heart" I told him, he didn't say anything after that.

"Shinra was destroyed years ago, how come.. they wanted the technology inside? And how come Xion is in this?" Tifa asked almost demanding to Cloud, I wondered if he knew the truth also.

"Shinra? What's that?" I asked, Cloud sighed then Zexion started to explain.

"A very powerful company and wealthy, they would built technology and sell onto the black market sometimes traded to other countries. Until one day a group called SOLDIER destroyed it. These two are part of it and I think Reno that guy Rude are into it"

I looked back at them, "Is he telling the truth?" I asked,

Tifa nodded. "Zack was our leader, he was the one to destroy Shinra and he did many remarkable things after that like get data,blue prints on the whereabouts of Organization thirteens motives so we can screw their plans up. Sora was also part of some of the trips we went onto, believe it or not he's a computer hacker! But we never knew we could figure all this out in a few hours" She said, looking back at the cameras checking if there's any members coming down the halls.

I tried to comprehend all this, as I grabbed my notebook and pencil sitting next to Zexion. I closed my eyes and breathed in then out and my hand instantly went onto the paper and it started to move on it's own like how it usually does.

As I drew my hand started to get hurt, but I ignored it trying to figure out what I needed to do, then I opened my eyes and scanned the picture.

It was kinda like the picture I made when we we're coming here, two people side by side with alot of light blinding them but one was being absorbed or like what Cloud said he was fading into the other.

I didn't know who it was and whenever I closed my eyes and tried to imagine who it would be but couldn't. "Roxas and Ventus?" I reopened my eyes and looked at Zexion as his one eye was staring at my sketch, turning my attention back at the picture I couldn't figure it out.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, he shrugged. "If you said what you just said Zexion. You must know" I said almost demanding but I was irritated.

"Ventus.. was like a tool or a weapon. He was kept safe at all times! That one time a few months ago at Radiant Garden, Xemnas let him go just to see if the kid would run or do damage and he did what Xemnas predicted he destroyed half the city strangely came out alive!" Zexion explained but I was confused at how he would say the two being could be Roxas and Ventus.

"Xemnas used to know a man name Terra and his wife Aqua, they we're great people very intellegent! They had a son name Ventus and other name Roxas, but Roxas died when he was 2 years old by some kind of decease. Until one day.. Xemnas found two other parents who we're just like Terra and Aqua that had twins and the other was names Roxas" He said, my head felt dizzy.

Tifa and Cloud was listening also, shocked but worried. "So.. your saying... that Roxas is a recarnated of their son!" Tifa asked him, Zexion shrugged.

"He barely talked about it, Terra and Aqua died and Ventus was in the care of Xemnas" Zexion finished, then there was a knock at the door, Cloud quickly checked the computer and he nodded affirming that it's Larxene,Xion,Sora,Reno,Rude, Xigbar and Luxord.

Sora ran over to me and his arms wrapped around me, I missed Sora alot. "Jeez Sora," I giggled as he let go and gave me a cheesy grin, Larxene had a large wrench in her hand as she locked the door and stayed by it.

Reno and Rude came over to the computer followed by Xigbar and Luxord. "What's going on?" Reno asked, Cloud shrugged.

"Alot while you guys we're gone, It seems to us that Zexion here is the older brother to Namine. And Namine has some kind of Memory power" He tried to explain, I rolled my eyes.

"Memory manipulation" I corrected, he nodded with a naive smile.

Tifa came over to Xion, the others just stared at Zexion and I shocked to hear we we're siblings, "You.. guys don't look alike" Sora said as he scratched his head nervously, I nodded.

"That's what I said"

I heard Zexion groan but ignored it.

"Xion.. It seems to us-" She was cut off by Xion who put her finger over her mouth.

"I know.. I'm.. not real.. I'm just a replica that Vexen made as a experiment, I felt real but after awhile I know I'm not" She said sadly I also felt sad for her but even if she wasn't the original she was still here.

"You knew" Tifa asked Larxene who nodded. "I was the one.. to bring her in.. Until I heard she was just a copy that's when I couldn't let them do this so I took her and thought she would have data on her but I guess she was just another useless toy for them" I felt her words as nothing, they felt nothing. Larxene has no feeling in much only if she did the damage.

Reno came up to me with a smile. "What's this Memory manipulation thing you have?" He asked, I smiled at his curiosity until Sora gained my attention when he was now on the computer, typing away and moving the mouse frequently.

We all came over to him. Then the a diagram of Xion came onto the screen, I noticed somehow she looked like me and Kairi that's when I also noticed.

"You.. guys.. where's Kairi?" I asked them, everyone looked around frantically searching the room for the red head teen. "She came with us.. but she disappeared" Rude said not moving from where he was standing, next to Reno, Sora moved the mouse back onto the cameras as he scanned through all of them that's when we saw her in the same bubble she was in earlier but next to Ventus in the sleep chamber.

"Damn it!" Tifa clenched her teeth, Sora went back to looking through files as he cracked codes and passwords he came to a file that had Ventus' name on it.

"He's a prodigy but their controlling him through Roxas, every time Roxas does something good Ventus well do the exact opposite!" Sora urgently said, everyone rushed over again to the computer.

I stayed by Zexion which Xion was also next to. "Even when Sora and Roxas are twins, through spirit him and Ventus are still twin brothers" Reno said, I knew the tension was rising as they read and read.

Sora looked uneasy about Ventus and Roxas, but it looks like he's taking it in alright, I would feel bad myself if something like this happened to me.

I looked at the picture I closed my eyes then my hand started reacting to the sketch as I started to re-draw, I sighed then re-opened my eyes. The sketch had more detail, Roxas and Ventus's similar hair styles, their eyes, clothing and the light that was outlined around them was more defined.

"It.. looks like Roxas is being absorbed into Ventus" Xion said as she glanced at the picture in my hands, I was shaking, scared not really knowing what It meant and not knowing if that was really Roxas or Ventus because they looked exactly like each other which was confusing.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Hiii! :D**

Do you miss Roxas? I do! Next Chapter well be all Him! with that cheeky red-head and love sick mullet kid! hehee.'

- If your confused... i'm sorry but that's just me and I don't know where this stories going.. I just wright and surprise myself :P

- Another thing.. Yes I'm putting in the usual stuff! but in different concept..

- I can't catch up on my writing skills I'm soooooo SORRRYYYY I'm so bad at this! :(

- Please REVIEW... And i'll give you another chapter heeh.. I'm sorta late at times it's because I'm lazy/ Sleeping in or just plain.. busy playing my wii with my sister and brother!

~ _Every lie is so easy to see, with your toxic eyes your not fooling anyone, Love shows most with your brilliant smile!_


	14. Update

**Hey People!**

SORRY!  
I'm still going to write some new material.. Maybe in a few days aha!  
This is getting to modern, so it's gunna change in 2 more chapters.  
If your confused tell me just nothing Harsh.  
If you don't like get off my Fanfiction!

:D

I'll type down many sweet words in a few days...  
Sorry to make you wait.

Review for the other chapters!

Here's a Preview of the next coming Chapter-

_~ Running from him, the red head who haunts me. The one who lied to me and the other who died for me._

_What was I suppose to do?_

_I needed to find Ventus and everyone else before they destroy the generator they don't know what that could do._

_"Roxas, remember when I said I loved you? I ment it" He was behind me now, I hated when they did that._

_I glared and turned away from him and walked down this white porclean floor, my hand touching the walls and my other arm bleeding._

_"Love you barely know what that is" I hissed not looking not wanting him to be so close._

_I felt the feeling deep inside, and it hurt I wanted to just grab a knife and end it now but I couldn't not when everyone's in trouble._

_When did this happen? When was the truth hidden from me? Shrouded in darkness I'm trying to make my way to light but Twilgiht is keeping me close._

_I had to run, just run from this and Axel._

_"Remember when I told you I hated you? I ment that too"_

Love it, hate it?

I just thought of that on the spot sorry!

ahaa. I haven't written the chapter yet probably start tomorrow!

Sorry and I guess you have to wait!

SOOWWWYYYY .


	15. Love burns

**Shawnii Notes:**

Heyy, Sorry I haven't wrote one for awhile. Low Motivation and Inspiration.

Lol. I hope this is good enough for you! :D

Also. I made some newer stories.. Taken By Restriction and Ominous also I re-wrote When Love Matters The Most.

:) Please. Check those ones out and Review them Lol. It'll make me so much happy cause.. I've been having a bad time ever since I went back to school and I need random people to make me happy since my friends won't.. [Barely have friends] hehee.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Earlier I ran into Kairi who was following one of the Organization members, I asked why she couldn't stay with the group she only shrugged, Kairi was the same always wants to do things on her own but seriously she needs to stay put.

Holding Kairi's hand tightly in my own, I pulled her along the white porcelain floor, hand on the wall always stopping at the corners to see if the close is clear then we walk, trying to find our way through this maze, I sorta lost it a while back when we we're following some of the other members of the organization.

Still wearing the black leather fabric I got from Axel and Demyx, I grunted when I thought of them, their betrayal, his kiss; the coldness of his lips that we're upon mine sure he smiled but nothing was there nothing.. too smile at.

We we're about to turn the next corner when a man came with a malicious satisfying grin, his spiky red hair, and identical black clothes with his slim figure.  
"Axel" I growled furiously, he was the last person I wanted to lay eyes on.  
I didn't see but he summoned these weapons to his thin hands, clutching the handles tightly the grin played across his face and won't budge.

I never knew he would but he did, he threw the firey disk at us, I pushed Kairi away and it hits me on my arm harshly I could feel it digging in then the disk flew back at Axel as he caught it gracefully the grin now in a sadistic smirk.

"I always loved to see you squirm" He says, I ignore him and look at Kairi.  
"Go, warn everyone they have to get out of here"  
She nods getting to her feet and running down the hallway, looking back at Axel who doesn't seem to have a smile on his face anymore.

"You know how to make me jealous" Voice so icy I almost flinched, I turned quickly wanting the guy to not be able to go and call his friends or whatever to kill the people here.

Running from him, the red head who haunts me. The one who lied to me and the other who died for me.

What was I suppose to do?

I needed to find Ventus and everyone else before they destroy the generator they don't know what that could do.

"Roxas, remember when I said I loved you? I ment it" He was behind me now, I hated when they did that.

I glared and turned away from him and walked down this white porcelain floor, my hand touching the walls and my other arm bleeding.

"Love you barely know what that is" I hissed not looking not wanting him to be so close.

I felt the feeling deep inside, and it hurt I wanted to just grab a knife and end it now but I couldn't not when everyone's in trouble.

When did this happen? When was the truth hidden from me? Shrouded in darkness I'm trying to make my way to light but Twilgiht is keeping me close.

I had to run, just run from this and Axel.

"Remember when I told you I hated you? I meant that too"

Hearing him chuckle from behind me, I felt sick inside.  
The blood was dripping down my arm and I could hear it hit the floor, my breathing was harder now and the pain was increasing which was really such a drag.

"Your going to die you know that don't you Roxy?" He asked me,

I snorted. "Good guess Sherlock"

He kept following me, I didn't know where I was heading and also wondering how long it's been since.

I balanced myself so I wouldn't be using the wall for support, my arm and hand that weren't injured unzipped the leather coat and it slid down my body.

I shook my head lightly not wanting to get dizzy, feeling a strange sensation I hoarse a cough, my eyes giving up.

"Damn" I muttered still walking, hearing him walking behind me.

I stopped he did also, when I turned he was staring at me, no smile or grin not even that annoying smirk just a blank distant look that pierced my entire body it made me feel empty and powerless.

My back feeling the contact of the wall then I slid down looking at my arm which was bleeding immensely and it wasn't stopping anytime soon, a chuckle escaped my mouth, Axel walked over to me but not too close so I wouldn't think he'd attack.

Bending down he sighed. "You we're here once, your parents came here to save you and the others we kidnapped. DiZ got them to try and destroy the generator" Axel explained, I simply listened feeling this urge to kill him here and now.

"Namine and Zexion are twins. And when we found Ventus is when me and Demyx reconized him as you..-" I stopped him.

"Xemnas.. told you to get me! Yeah.. I think I know" Looking away from his green eyes.

His cold hand touched my own, I didn't move away I didn't even look at him. Softly as the words came I hated them more then ever,"I'll always.. love you"

Simply as he said it I hated him the most out of everything, he was my enemy not my friend not a lover not even close to my heart.

Pulling away,"Love? What the fuhk do you know about love? We we're friends once Axel and you go and make clones to replace that love your fuhking stupid"

Axel continued to look at me with that emotionless look, I grinded my teeth. "You make me sick"

Hate was a BIG word, maybe hate wasn't good enough for this insane fool he thought so when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss like the one in my supposed bedroom.

He sorta pushed me to the ground, back to the floor and he got on top. Needy his kiss was, like we knew each other I was trying to push him away but they we're exactly like his clones but colder.

Once he let the kiss go his eyes we're hazy with lust and I was just sick of this. "Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled, kicking him in the gut and pushing myself away from this guy, feeling almost scared.

Getting to my feet about to walk off,"If you go their kill you" He yells almost desperately,

"No one will miss me" I say and walk off before hearing his reply,"Not true.. I would" No regrets right?

* * *

Xion's POV.

* * *

I thought over the picture Namine drew of the boys who resembled Roxas and Ventus. The men we're all around the computer trying out for some plans, Namine talked with Zexion, Larxene and Rude stayed by the door guarding it.

Sora was obviously hacking the computer for any thing they could use.

"Roxas? Wait. Are you sure Ventus had a twin named Roxas?" I walked over to the men and pushed Sora aside lightly, I typed in a few things and went through some files then I found a larger file and clicked it.

A video-

_Ventus 6 years old,Male. _

_Vanitas 6 years old,Male._

_Twins. Coma._

_Blond and brown hair._

_Omens of the doppelgangers._

_Sora 6 years old,Male._

_Roxas 6 years old,Male._

_Positive._

_A women appeared on the screen, blue hair, blue eyes, pale with a generous smile._

_"Ventus and Vanitas are my adopted sons, Ventus is currently in a coma and Vanitas as suffered under depression and is having tantrums on regularly bases."_

_The video shown Chera and Harvey Strife,"Sora and Roxas are our biological sons. Sora has been temporarily separated from Roxas to under go experiments"_

_Then it shown Roxas in a room with a smaller red head. "Stop moping kid" The child hit the blond on the back pretty hard, he turns with a vicious glare on his delicate face and pounces on the kid and starts to attack with minor punches._

_Showing a man with long white hair with a tan complexion. "I'm Xehanort, Axel and Roxas are under experimental reasons. Sora has been in another facility with Namine and Zexion. Xion has died and also Axel's younger sister Kairi is back home with there older brother Reno with no suspicion."_

_It switched to a man with red bandages. "Ventus is holding data within himself of the entire experiments." That was all and the entire video was shut down with a black screen._

We all stood in silence.

"Never see that everyday!" Reno says out loud, Cloud bonks him on the head.

"We're experiments? WTF?" Sora yelled.

* * *

Roxas's POV.

* * *

"We're experiments? WTF?" I yelled loudly when I found this room with more data of the upper floors, apparently I'm only on the 9th and there's 13 floors. Such an Omen gee.

Axel again followed me and he was leaning against the wall with another blank look, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Xemnas put some false data around the areas so no one will know what was really going on."

I touched the keyboard and typed in a few more stuff, finding some more things about Axel and how his real name is Lea and that his brother is Reno and sister is Kairi, also Zexion and Namine are siblings and I have no importance of Ventus or Vanitas but that if we came face to face it's a large omen and someone will die.

That's when I wonder."Where's Vanitas?" Turning around and noticing now that Axel is close to me, he typed in a few more things and shown another hidden video.

_Vanitas has been moved to the room of waking then the room of sleep where his twin resides in._

_Sora and Vanitas are very much alike, but their personality's are different,_

_Vanitas is more angry, Sora is happier_

_Roxas and Ventus are the same,_

_Ventus is more cheerful and Roxas has anger._

_We're still experimenting the concept of doppelgangers and the omens._

The video came to an end, still wondering where the fuhk he was. What facility is called Waking?

"Satisfied?" He asked me, I shook my head and looked through more then I found it.

Map.

Axel grabbed my arm again quickly and tighter he growled at what I was doing, smirking at his rejection.

"I am well satisfied." Jerking my arm away from his and pushing down on the button.

When I found where I was heading, I started to walk towards the door. "Love is not a fight but fighting for something or someone, that's what love is" We left the room, he chuckled.

"Your going to give me a lecture of Love now?" He asked slyly, I nodded. "I should, you don't know anything about it"

He laughed. "Shoot Rox"

Holding my arm again, panting and I noticed earlier I'm getting more paler but distracting this fool I really just had too.

"Love isn't forcing yourself on others, It's knowing that they might accept you"

Axel laughed more, he loved to hear me say weird things... when I thought that little piece I stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, my mind was spinning now and everything went black.

"Another fainting game" I heard him say,

**Flashback-**

_"That isn't faiiiiirrrr!" The blond screamed at the red head who was glaring at him, "Shut up you stupid twit"_

_The door opened and showed a women with blond hair. "Moommm... Axel's mean to me!" The blond ran towards her and hugged her tightly, they we're put into a small white room with a large reflected mirror which they we're being monitored._

_"It's fine Roxas," She cooed the child, calmly him. She noticed the red head who was sitting in the corner with a glum look on his face she frowned._

_"He says.. it's not fair that I can get out of here. But it's just not fair he get's parents!" The red head yelled the last part when tears appeared on his face._

_The women sighed and smiled at Roxas who left the room with his father and she walked over to Axel and smiled, she pulled him into an embrace and he cried._

_"Axel it's alright. I'll always be here for you" She said to him, but he wouldn't stop crying a frown wouldn't leave her lips so she kissed him on the forehead._

_The door opened and a boy walked in with a colder look plastered on his face, dark brown hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, pale pink lips and black clothing. He stared at the women and Axel, the red head glared at the younger boy then another came next to him, his small hand intertwined with the brown hairs hand._

_He was holding a moogle plushie, blond hair, light blue eyes and pale skin with a yellow shirt and black shorts both boys didn't wear any socks._

_"Where's mommy?" The blond asked her almost in an icy but lonely tone his eyes we're vacant just like his counter part, Chera let go of Axel and stood up with a smile._

_"She's in the directors room." She spoke to them, the brown haired boy didn't have any source of emotion in his eyes and the other held a frown but they looked like them, like the other two I just saw._

_"Who's he?" The brown haired boy asked her staring directly at Axel, who's wiping away tears._

_"I.. Hate you" He yelled and ran over to the brown haired boy and pounced on him._

_"Vanitas!" The blond yelled and tried to pull Axel off him, then another brown haired boy walked in with a smile and a Popsicle in his hand._

_"Mom. Roxas wanted to say-" He stopped when he looked at Vanitas and Ventus then all three fainted._

**End of Flashback.**

My eyes opened lightly since the light reflected off the white walls and floors we're blinding, I rubbed my eyes then I spotted a spot of red beside me when I looked up he was holding my arm that was injured by him.

He turned his head and smiled, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry" two simple words came from my mouth, something so far fetched I guess.

Axel chuckled. "For what?"

We're sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, my head was slightly on his shoulder but I was too weak to move.

"Saying that it wasn't fair, I had parents and you just had Reno and Kairi" He nodded.

"The fainting game isn't always about the others" murmured words seemed to be coherent in my ears.

Once I saw what I saw it was like running in with an old friend, maybe he was just that.

"I'm sorry too"

Glancing at him, eyebrow raised abit puzzled. "For what?"

"I was ordered to love you Rox, I couldn't fake it so I made a clone who could"

Some things we're rather left unsaid.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Shawnii Notes;

I know their are some short POV. [Point Of Views.]

But Trust me. They have some meaning. :D

Lol.

I know I haven't written and.. probably getting bored of waiting.. but here's something I'm going to say.

**'I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY! EVERRRR. I'LL BE DOING MY OTHERS BUT STILL BE THINKING OF THIS ONE :D'**

That's how nice I am. hehee.

/o~o\\

Any who.. Please. Review AND Enjoy.

Here's your Preview not Quote anymore.

BTW. could you read and Review my Other Stories... they are good to not have no Reviews lol.

_Pulling my waist as close as ever I couldn't breathe he pulled me harshly into another kiss, another heated make-out session._

_His tongue was all of a sudden in my mouth exploring each inch and I couldn't handle it at the moment, feeling the pain in my back when he pressed me against the wall, I panted._

_"Axxeel" Moaning his name, I tried to squirm my way from his grip._

_"Remember when we first met? You could barely say my name" A chuckle escaped his lips, I felt heat all of a sudden rise onto my face I pulled his leather coat, gripping it for leverage when he sucked on my neck._

_"I remember when you bullied Sora," Kicking him hard in a place I would never dare to hit someone. Good I did._

_He winced and fell over, I fell to the floor also, heat rose against my skin I couched abit then I saw someone up ahead._

_Blond hair spiky/aerodynamic, blue soulless eyes, pale skin, black shirt and yellow shorts, no socks he's holding a red and white moogle plushie._

_'Follow' was mouthed by the boy but no sound escaped, he turned around and walked down the hallway, I ignored Axel whatever he was saying and ran down the hallway following him._

ENJOY AND REVIEW.


	16. Love you always

**Shawnii notes:**

I'm going to disappoint and probably make you happy either way! Lol.

:D

* * *

Sitting on the porcelain floor still I finally decided to get up, Axel also without letting my hand go I looked up and his devious green eyes I groaned when he pulled my waist as close as ever I couldn't breathe he pulled me harshly into another kiss, another heated make-out session.

His tongue was all of a sudden in my mouth exploring each inch and I couldn't handle it at the moment, feeling the pain in my back when he pressed me against the wall, I panted.

"Axxeel" Moaning his name, I tried to squirm my way from his grip.

"Remember when we first met? You could barely say my name" A chuckle escaped his lips, I felt heat all of a sudden rise onto my face I pulled his leather coat, gripping it for leverage when he sucked on my neck.

"I remember when you bullied Sora," Kicking him hard in a place I would never dare to hit someone. Good I did.

He winced and fell over, I fell to the floor also, heat rose against my skin I couched abit then I saw someone up ahead.

Blond hair spiky/aerodynamic, blue soulless eyes, pale skin, black shirt and yellow shorts, no socks he's holding a red and white moogle plushie.

'Follow' was mouthed by the boy but no sound escaped, he turned around and walked down the hallway, I ignored Axel whatever he was saying and ran down the hallway following him.

"Roooxxxass!" I hear him yell, but keep on going following the blond who looked familiar, when I turned the corner he was standing down the longer hallway.  
_How'd you get over there?_

Running again the boy giggled and ran down another hallway, thinking over everything that happened when Axel asked me out.

No wonder I couldn't remember when I was kid, my memory was wiped. I hated Axel for leaving the house but he knew me he wanted me to know that he loved me.

But why?

Everything I found out about what was going on for the past 17 years I just can't believe it.

* * *

Kairi's POV.

* * *

I slammed on the door where everyone was currently in, the door opened slightly and Larxene grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Where the fuhk did you go?" Tifa yelled, I felt small but shook the thought out of my head cause we sorta had bigger problem at the moment.

"Never mind that. Roxas went to distract Axel and.. the entire place is going to get destroyed by Xemnas!"

They all looked like they knew something, Larxene's hand was on her hip.

"We know Kai, we're all getting out of here.."

Then Sora walked over to the door he looked at us, "Leave I'll get Roxas!" He demanded, but Cloud and Reno are going with them, the rest we're leaving the castle.

"I'll phone Lexeause" Tifa pulled her phone out and everyone followed her out, I did also Sora gave me a hug. "I'll get him out" Sora had alot of determination in his eyes but I didn't want him to be there when they all confront each other but Larxene pulled me along.

* * *

Roxas's POV.

* * *

_Damn it this kid can run, I think I'm already on the 12th floor_, feeling my arm it stopped bleeding but hurt.

When I turned another corner to some stairs the boy was infront of a door, smiling holding a moogle doll in his hands.

"Where's mommy?" His voicy was icy and almost intimadating I shuddered at his face.

"Ven..tus?" I muttered then the door opened and he ran in, wondering where he was going I followed inside.

The entire room was black and white, no windows or chairs,tables nothing but in the middle was pretty shocking.

Two others we're in the room, a boy was infront of Xemnas and when he walked backwards there was a knife in his chest, the boy looked 15 and he has dark brunette hair, with black and red clothing.

The younger boy was standing next to him, he pulled his shirt and the boy turned I gasped.

"Why do you.. look like..Sora?" I asked him, he glared at me.

"Roxas.. " Xemnas fell to his knees and laughed he instantly died.

The two boys across from me we're staring at me, then I heard the door opened from behind when I looked it was Sora.

"Roxas we.. have to go!" Sora said then he noticed the others, "How'd you get up here so fast?" I asked him.

"Elevator" He mumbled, still staring at the two others in the room.

"Vanitas" Sora said.

Looking back at the two figures across from us I noticed Cloud and Reno walked in but we're shocked to see us, Vanitas and Ventus walked closer to us and our bodies also did the same.

"Positive always needs a Negative" Vanitas said with a smile. "Let's go see mommy now!" Ventus said to his brother, Vanitas nodded and they held hands.

The wierdest thing happened next, Vanitas and Ventus started to fade in a bright light into me and Sora I sorta felt lighter and relaxed once they we're gone I sighed.

"Uhh.. guys I don't know what happened but could we get going?" We turned, Cloud was pointed at a self destruct counter [Doom clock O.o] it was gonna go off in the next 5 minutes.

"Fuhhk!" I groaned and we all ran out,

"Please tell me what the fuhk happened in there?" Reno asked as we ran down out of the room and down some stairs.

"How the fuhk am I suppose to know?" I told him.

"Guys.. lets just be happy we're alive" Sora said.

"If we can get some cake and beer after this then I'll be happy" Cloud muttered and we continued to run.

We took the elevator and finally we're out, feeling fresh air and a rotting corpse it just all made me happy.

The entire building was coming down and I stopped running feeling something I turned around and in the blazing fire, and smoke I saw Axel standing with the black leather coat on with a smile on his face.  
"Come on Axel!" I yelled his name, he smiled more and shook his head.  
"Let's meet in the next life.. partner" I nodded and smiled, noticing a tear running down my cheek when I was running off knowing if I stayed longer I would of died.

Not wanting to look back, for the first time in my life I think I broke my own heart by leaving him, Tifa pulled my arm and we got into Leon's truck which Lexeaus brought.

While looking out the window to a sunset with many colors blinding the blue, tears ran down my face, and the darkness of my heart wasn't gone yet I still couldn't believe he was gone and how much I hurt him I wonder what he told me was true.

Was he ordered to love me by my mother? Was it all just a lie?

I felt someone's head lean on me when I looked it was Sora he had a small smile on his face,"What you thinking of?" He asked leaning in and kissing me cheek where some tears happen to be, I shrugg.

"Nothing important" For you. I wanted to say the rest but he was my brother.

"I won the battle.. but lost the war!" I said sullenly.

**The end... or FIN.**

* * *

**Shawnii notes;**

Heyy! I know crappy ending.. but I got a surprise..

I had a great idea... since there weren't much of Akuroku and those other couples..

I'm making a sequel, this one is different though.. it happens in a different dememsion and alot more affection! :D

Okkaaayy! :D

I didn't know the title and asked my brother one day.. wanting to get some ideas and.. I shouldn't have asked him.. seriously.

'Call it... This is Battle!' -_-' Noooo! ahahaa.

:S

Review. and Sorry. I suck I know but the sequel will be better :D

Oh yeah here's something if your confused because of my gay story.

* * *

**Roxas Strife**, 17 years old. Expirement since he was born and was always placed in a room with Axel.

**Sora Strife**. 17 years old. Expirement since he was born, switched to both facilty's Waking and Sleep.

**Axel,**18 was a clone so the real Axel couldn't get hurt by Roxas.

**Zexion**,17. Namine erased his memories and he made a clone because he wanted to expirement not live a real life until he got his memories back.

**Demyx**,18 made a clone cause he wanted to stay with Zexion not go into the real world.

**Namine**,16. Memory manipuation and can see the future, knows alot about what was going on except Zexion.

**Xion,**16. Died when she was 6 years old by a failed expirement they made a puppet and Namine put false memories in her.

**Vanitas and Ventus**. 15/7 years old. Their both dead. But came back because of Roxas and Sora being their positve dopplegangers. Ventus stayed in his younger form while Vanitas liked his older form but they died when they we're 11 when Roxas burned the house down.

**Kairi,**16. Knows nothing but once she was kidnapped she started to understand what was happeneing.

If you need to know anything else just ask And I'll make another chapter that'll explain things.. but that'd be it.

The next Sequel is called -**Forever In Love.**

If you wanna check that out! :D


End file.
